Memories
by QueenOfBronx
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were best friends in the past. Key word WERE. Now that they are in High School they are the worst enemies ever. They finally try and be 'friends'. There love starts to regain. Someone tries to mess it up......Full Summary in there!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Full Summary: **

**Inuyasha and Kagome WAS friends in the past and is now enemies in High School. Yet, they come to their senses and end of being 'friends'. So, they TRY and get along. Kikyo sees how Kagome and Inuyasha are getting really comfortable with each other. Maybe TOO comfortable. There love for each other regains but Kikyo pulls off**

**A LOT just to make those two separate. How far will she go?**

**This is my first story so don't bite my head off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this chapter except for Miss Yumiki. **

Inuyasha and Kagome were best friends. They shared secrets, they played with each other, and they shared their new toys that they received. They did everything that a good friendship does. They were only in 4th grade when Inuyasha came to school with pink and blue diamond rings with their names engraved in the rings. Yes, he is rich. It was 3 days before Valentine's Day. The teacher was at the board writing multiplication problems on the board. Inuyasha walked in the classroom with a red shirt, baggy jeans, and his silver hair out as usual. "Late again huh? Inuyasha." The teacher, Miss Yumiki asked the hanyou. "Feh." Inuyasha

Said and took his seat which was right in front of Kagome's seat. "I have something to give you after class." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. Kagome silently nodded her head not taking her attention off of the board.

_'I suck in math! I wonder how you times that high number with such a low number. UGH!'_ Kagome thought mentally she pouted when she couldn't figure out the answer for the question on the board_. 'She looks so _

_Cute when she pouts like that.'_ Inuyasha thought and then turned his attention to the board. _'How the hell am I suppose to times those numbers!'_ he thought angrily.

AFTER CLASS

"Ok, kids. Now before lunch I'll give you your 15 minutes of free time." Miss Yumiki said with a smile on her face the smiled disappeared when she turned her direction from the kids. "Damn kids." she muttered. She

Walked over to her desk and continued grading papers. Giving Kagome a 'C' for her Multiplication worksheet and Inuyasha a 'C'. He cheated off of Kagome. Kagome sat on the floor next to Inuyasha while he was on a green beanbag chair. There was a purple beanbag chair next to his. Kikyo was sitting on it admiring Inuyasha. "Hey! Inuyasha! Want to come and play with me?" Kikyo asked excitedly. She anxiously waited for his response. "No." He said coldly. "Inuyasha! You are such a tease!" Kikyo said smiling. "Move." He said flatly. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kikyo asked. "Get out of the seat." he said still having the same tone. "Ok! Whatever you say. Inuyasha. Hey, can I call you Inu-baby for now on?" she asked him. He ignored her. She shrugged happily and got up off of her seat but still sat on the floor next to Inuyasha she sat there smiling at him. He was disgusted for how she had that annoying smile on her face. He ignored her... again. And told Kagome to sit where Kikyo was sitting. Kagome whipped off the beanbag just in case Kikyo's germs was there and sat down. "What did you wanted to give me?" Kagome asked. He dug in his pocket and took out the two diamond rings. Kagome and Kikyo was

Shocked. _'I hope he's not giving that diamond ring to Higurashi.'_ Kikyo thought to herself. "W-what is dat?" Kagome asked blushing a deep crimson. "Here." He said sliding the pink diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Oh my gosh! This is so sudden!" Kagome exclaimed. "Cool it. It's not an engagement ring." Inuyasha said coldly. "Then what type of ring is it? Inu-baby?" Kikyo asked him angrily. "It's a promise ring." He said under his breath. He thought it was kind of corny but for some reason Kagome loved these corny things. Kagome heard and reached out to hug him. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Kagome yelled happily. "I...can't...

BREATH!" Inuyasha exclaimed. She let go of him and she examined the ring. "It's beautiful! And it even has my name on it." Kagome said still examining the ring. "Yup." Inuyasha said smiling not caring if Kikyo was

There. He took his blue diamond one and showed it to Kagome. "Cool you have one to! Keep it on at all times ok? If you take it off the promise is broken." Kagome said. "What promise?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know.

I saw it in a movie once. But, anyway if either of us take it off then..." Kagome thought for a minute. "Then we don't have a friendship anymore." Inuyasha finished. She hugged him again. "Unless..." Kagome said blushing. "Unless what?" Inuyasha asked her. "Well..." Kagome said blushing a deep crimson. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked sternly. "Wellunlessyouexchangemypromiseringforanengagmentringthenillbereallyreallyreallyreallyhappy!" Kagome said quickly. "What?" Inuyasha and Kikyo asked looking at her confused. Kagome sighed not wanting Kikyo to hear what she said she leaned over and whispered it in Inuyasha's dog-ear. Inuyasha blushed some much that he couldn't get any redder. "What did she tell you Inu-baby?" Kikyo asked confused. He ignored her... again... poor girl. "R-really?" Inuyasha asked his face getting back to a normal color. "OKAY!" He said happily. Kagome smiled. "In High School." He added. "In High School." she said. "If you take off the promise ring at any time unless it's an important reason then the wedding is off _and _we won't be friends anymore," she added. They shook hands. "It's a deal!" They both said happily. "We'll, get married in High School." They added. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: Sideline Hoe

**Ok. So I finally got the 2****nd**** chapter up. Are you happy? Good. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters. I also don't own 'Imma Flirt' by**

**R.Kelly.**

**Enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the couple of reviews. I really**

**Needed those reviews cause it motivated me to write some **

**More chapters. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Sideline Hoe. (They're in High School Now)**

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" Kagura yelled to her best friend. "What do you want know, Kagura? I was just about to flirt with my man." Kikyo turned around she

was walking up Shikon High's school steps. "Well, guess!" Kagura said

happily. "UGH!" Kikyo said. "Just tell me the fuckin news already! Inu-baby should be going to class anytime now!" Kikyo yelled. "Ok! Ok!"

Kagura said. "I have a date with Bankotsu!" Kagura exclaimed. "OH! really!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Yes, aren't you happy for me!" "No." Kikyo said

flatly. "I have other important things to do. Not here about your lousy love life." Kikyo said and turned her back on Kagura. Some friend huh?

"I need to find, Inu-baby." Kikyo said and went through the school doors.

Kikyo looked everywhere around the school halls. _'There's he is!'_ she thought excitedly. She walked over to him he was getting stuff from his locker. _Tap! Tap! _She tapped him on the shoulder lightly. "What do you want? Kikyo." He said dully. "Hey. How did you know that it was me?" Kikyo asked with a hint of tease in her voice. "Dog Demon." He said flatly.

He closed his locker and walked away from her not even saying "Goodbye" or "See ya later". "INU-BABY! YOUR SUCH A TEASE!" Kikyo yelled giggling. He ignored her. "Well, nice talking to you! See ya at lunch.

Mawh! Much love." She added and walked the opposite direction that Inuyasha went when………..

_BAM! _

"WATCH IT BITCH!" Kikyo yelled. The girl's books was scattered all over the floor. "I'm so, sorr-" Kagome said and then she finally took a good look

at who she bumped into. "Oh. It's you." Kagome said harshly. "Maybe you should look where you're going…" Kagome continued she took a good look at what Kikyo was wearing: a tight mini leather skirt, leather tank top that showed half her boobs and her stomach, and long leather boots to match. "Kinky-ho." Kagome finished she picked up her books and left.

"Bitch." Kikyo muttered and continued to go wherever she was going.

'_A great way to start my day!' _Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Sango!" Kagome called. Sango turned around and waved at her best friend. Kagome jogged over to Sango to catch up with her. "Hey. Sango. I didn't see you in a long time!!" Kagome exclaimed. "Yeah. I know! Are you

sure that you feel better?" Sango asked her a look of concern on her face. "Yeah. It was just the common cold and a little stomach ache." Kagome answered. "Well, well, well." A voice came up behind the two schoolgirls.

They turned around. Both of them saying: "Ew". "Feh." The person said.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him obviously annoyed by the hanyou. "Or should we say _Inu-Baby_!" Sango cracked. The two girls started to laugh. "Haha. Very funny. That's not why I came here." He said. "Then…. what…do…you…want?" Kagome asked between laughs.

"I just wanted to know why you finally wore a skirt today?" he asked. "Huh?" Sango asked. "Oh. Wow. Kagome your finally wearing a skirt!" Sango said. She didn't notice what her friend was wearing. "It looks really

ugly/pretty on you." Sango and Inuyasha said. "Thanks, Sango! Inuyasha." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha. "Come on Sango let's go to class." Kagome said. Sango nodded in agreement. The three of them had the same 1st period…geography.

When they finally reached the classroom door. Kagome put a hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "Sorry, no dogs in the classroom." Kagome said. Sango busted out laughing. "Bitch, shut the hell up." Inuyasha said. He walked in the classroom before the two girls. Before they could get into the classroom. "Sorry, no ugly bitches in this classroom." He said and closed the classroom door behind him leaving Kagome and Sango out of the classroom. They groaned angrily and walked into the classroom.

"Yawn." Kagome said in class. She was still in 1st period and it was _so_ boring. The only talking in the classroom was the teacher and she was talking about Ancient Egypt. _'I could have sworn that we learned this shit_

_in 6__th__ grade.'_ She thought.

"_Psst_." Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome looked around the classroom she saw Sango leaning over her desk to try and tell Kagome something. "What" Kagome mouthed out. Sango was 3 desks away from Kagome's right. Sango threw a piece of folded paper to Kagome.

Kagome caught it before the teacher could suspect something. Kagome looked around before she opened it to read the note:

_Kagome:_

_R U goin 2 go with Hojo _

_2 the Valentine's Day Carnival?_

_He sits next to me so he _

_wants me 2 ask you so that I_

_can give him the answer._

_Sango. _

Kagome sighed before she wrote her reply. '_Should I say 'yes?'_ she thought to herself. _'It is after all Valentine's Day. All my Valentine's Days were bad. Like the one in 4__th__ grade…' _Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud _SLAP!_ She looked up and saw Miroku on the floor with a red painful handprint on his right cheek. "Damn Hentai." Sango said looking down at him. All eyes was on them. In the matter of seconds everybody went back to hat they were doing. Most of them weren't even paying attention to the teacher. Kagome got to her finally answer. She took out her pen and wrote her reply.

_Sango:_

_Yes. I'll accept Hojo's offer. After all he_

_Is a nice guy. Tell him I can't wait._

_Kagome_

Even though that Kagome didn't mean that. She knew that nobody else was going to ask her to the carnival so she just accepted his offer. Kagome quickly folded the piece of paper in fours, looked to see if the teacher was watching and threw the paper making it land straight on…………..Inuyasha's desk. He smirked at the letter.

'_Damn it! Why do I have such a bad aim!'_ Kagome thought she prayed that he wasn't nosy enough to read it. '_Damn it!'_ she shouted in her mind when she saw him reading the letter.

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes but then covered it quickly with a smirk. _'Why was he sad?'_ Kagome wondered. He folded back the paper and threw it to Sango. _'At least he had good aim.'_ Kagome thought relieved. But, yet she still wondered why sadness was on his face.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!_

"YES!" Kagome yelled. "Class is finally over." She said she was walking to Sango when someone else stepped in front of her. It was Hojo. "Oh. Hi. Hojo!" Kagome said happily hiding the fakeness in her tone. "Hello. Beautiful Kagome. I'm really happy that you accepted my offer." Hojo said.

Kagome blushed. "I'm happy that I'll be going with you." Kagome lied.

"Pick me up at my house at 6pm." She added. "Well, gotta go." Kagome said happily and left. "Ok. Bye. Kagome-Chan!" Hojo said while waving having his usual handsome smile pasted on his face.

"Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" Rin exclaimed. "Yeah. She finally excepts one of Hojo's offer." Sango added.

It was finally lunchtime and the three best friends were having lunch together as usual. "Hojo is such a sweet heart." Rin said.

"WELL, WELL, WELL." A voice said. "Who is it now?" Kagome asked. All three girls turned their heads looking at Kikyo and Kagura. "What do you whores want?" Sango asked her. "Well, didn't you hear the news?" Kougra asked her. "What news?" the three friends asked. "Well, since Inuyasha excepted my offer. I wanted to move my lunch table next to his. Just in case if we don't feel like eating together one day. He can have his time and I can have my time." Kikyo said. "What offer?" Kagome asked curious. "Well, if you must ask. I asked out Inu-baby." Kikyo began.

"Again." Sango said. "Anyways." Kikyo said giving Sango a death glare.

"He finally said yes." Kikyo finished. "He what?" Kagome asked him.

"You've been asking him since 4th grade. What changed his mind? Your black mailing him?" Kagome asked. "No. He just said that he wanted too. And I was so damn happy." Kikyo said. "Jealous, Kagome?" Kikyo asked Kagome when she noticed that Kagome's face showed anger. "Why would I be jealous? He's just an ego-manic, self centered, think-he-all-that, ugly. Bastard." Kagome said folding her arms across her chest.

'_But, he WAS my ego-manic, self- centered, think-he-all-that, SEXY. Bastard. But, he's ugly now since he got a hoe.' _Kagome thought.

"And you guys need to move cause this is the closed table to Inuyasha's table so move it!" Kikyo yelled. "Whateva. You're just a sideline hoe. He has other hoes so he doesn't need to be that close to you." Kagome said.

"He doesn't have hoes!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Look over there, you clueless bitch." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha flirting with a girl named, Yumi.

"He's just a flirt." Kikyo said. "Sure. This is his theme song then." Kagome said taking out her cell phone playing. 'Imma Flirt by R.Kelly ringtone.'

Kagome closed her phone making the song stopped. "Girls arent supposed to like 'flirts' for boyfriends. As you can tell by the song.

Yo, game aint tight so you have to watch him so he won't try anything with any other girl." Kagome said. "SHUT UP! KAGOME!" Kikyo yelled.

"MAKE ME KINKY-HO! BUT YOU CANT CAUSE YOU JUST ANOTHER

SIDELINE HOE!" Kagome yelled back. "Hey. A sideline hoe dat got yo man." Kikyo shot at her. "BITCH!" Kagome yelled and jumped on Kikyo.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealous Much?

Yeah!!!!! Chapter 3 is finally off. Now where we left at on Chapter 2 had some drama.

**MINI RECAP:**

"A sideline hoe dat got yo man!" Kikyo shot at Kagome. "BITCH!" Kagome yelled and jumped on Kikyo.

Ok. Now, that you know where we left off at. Let's continue with the story shall we?

**Chapter 3: Jealous Much?**

They were rolling on the floor Kagome punching and Kikyo pulling Kagome's hair. "GET OFF YOU FREAK!" Kikyo yelled. "NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Kagome yelled back. Kagome gripped on Kikyo's hair and started punching Kikyo on the nose.

"Inuyasha _(punch in nose)_ is not my _(punch in nose again) _my man_ (spit Kikyo's face)_ WHORE!" Kagome shouted.

By now Kikyo's face was bloody while Kagome only had a few scratch marks on her faces. "Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He ran over to the girls.

Sango and Rin was cheering Kagome on and Kougra was trying to get Kagome off of Kikyo but Kagome ended up knocking out Kougra and Kougra was on the floor unconscious. Poor girl.

Miroku was cheering them on. To the girls they were having a normal girl fight but to Miroku all he saw was hot girls, in ripped clothing.

'_It will be way better if they were in mud or water.'_ Miroku thought. What a pervert! _'I wish that they can rip off more of there clothes'_ Inuyasha was thinking. Yeah, Inuyasha being a pervert, what a shame! But, he finally came back to his senses. "What are you doing wench, fighting my girlfriend!" Inuyasha exclaimed picking up Kagome. Kagome had blood on her face from the scratches, her shirt was ripped and only a little bit of her shirt was left, and her skirt was half ripped. "CHEATER! KIKYO USED HER PRESS ON NAILS TO SCRATCH KAGOME!" Sango blurted out.

Inuyasha and Miroku took a finally look at Kagome. _'Wow!'_ the two boys thought. Poor, Inuyasha he's starting to think like Miroku! Kikyo got up by herself. Kikyo was practically naked since she had those slutty clothes she only had a bra and her skirt, plus one of her boots heels broke off. Kikyo was way worse than Kagome. Kikyo had blood running down her face.

The principle finally came. "WHAT THE HELL!" Principle, Myoga yelled.

"What's going on here, it looks like that you guys were trying to kill each other or something! Come to my office immediately!" Myoga exclaimed and walked out of the lunchroom.

Kagome was breathing hard in Inuyasha's arm and Kikyo was trying to wake up Kougra. "I'll take her to the clinic." Miroku said while smiling. He quickly groped the unconscious Kougra and picked her up bridal style and brought her to the clinic. Sango shook her head. "Why were you guys fighting?" Inuyasha asked. "CAUSE OF THE BITCH!" Kagome yelled she tried to escaped Inuyasha hands but he was too strong for her. "Shut the hell up you jealous whore!" Kikyo shot back. "Why the hell would I be jealous?" Kagome asked her trying to calm down. "Cause you like Inuyasha and your just mad cause he accepted me to be his girlfriend!" Kikyo said. "Is this true?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "YOU BITCH!" Kagome yelled she quickly escaped Inuyasha hands and jumped on Kikyo again. "I DON'T LIKE HIM YOU SIDELING HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled she kept punching Kikyo in the face until Kikyo's face was dripping blood. "I'M GETTING WOZY!" Kikyo yelled. "STOP, KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "NEVER!" Kagome yelled her eyes turning red from huge anger.

She kept punching, slapping, and scratching Kikyo until she got tired.

"You almost killed her!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Kagome grinned evilly. "Then only a few more punching to go!" Kagome yelled she jumped on Kikyo. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Kagome said punching Kikyo few seconds later Kikyo was unconscious. Kagome got up and walked out of the lunchroom not caring that she was half undressed.

Kagome walked into the girls' room and washed her face. "Ouch." Kagome said as she touched a scratch mark on her elbow.

!AT THE LUNCHROOM!

"What just happened?" Rin asked. She was so shocked by Rin's actions.

Everybody else in the cafeteria was just starring in shock.

"Is she dead?" Sango asked poking Kikyo. Kikyo got up. "No, bitch! I'm not dead? Where is she?" Kikyo yelled. As if it was right on cue Kagome walked through the doors. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE, HIGURASHI!" Kikyo yelled pointing to her bloody face. Kikyo tried got up quickly and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha embraced her.

Rin and Sango looked at her. _'She's not woozy, hurt, or anything. It was as if the fight was nothing to her'_ Rin thought.

When Kikyo was in Inuyasha's warm embrace. Kikyo looked at Kagome smirked and then stuck her tongue out. "UGH!" Kagome yelled and began running over to the Kikyo when she jumped on Kikyo she ended up bringing Inuyasha down with Kikyo. She punched Kikyo in the gut. Kikyo felt like she was about to throw up. "Damn it stop Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled trying to block Kikyo from Kagome's punches. "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked her. "I WONT STOP UNTIL THIS BITCH DIES!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT SANGO! CANT YOU SEE IM NOT IN THE POSITION TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha yelled. "Touch Kagome at the back of her neck!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha looked at Sango as if she was crazy but he did it anyways. In the matter of seconds Kagome fell forward on Kikyo and Inuyasha. Everybody ran over to the scene. Kagome was still on top of the two. "Sango, can you care to explain." Inuyasha said angrily. Trying to get up. "Well, you see Kagome has these really, really big tempers. Mostly if she's mad, jealous, or just in a bad mood and if somebody says or does something that really bugs her than she will fight them until they cant even move. The only way to calm her down is to touch her at the back of her neck." Sango explained. "What is she a psycho?" Kikyo insulted. "No! It's just that you really pissed her off that's all!" Sango shot back. "Now, don't let me beat you up to!" Sango added. Kikyo stayed shut. "Just to let that slut know. She will pay." Kikyo. "Inuyasha take me to the clinic." Kikyo demanded her boyfriend. "More like the hospital. Kagome beat yo ass!" Kouga yelled from the crowded. "YEAH! KINKY HO GOT HER ASS KICKED!" Ayame yelled. "YEAH!" the crowd said. "KINK HO GOT HER ASS KICKED! KINKY HO GOT HER ASS KICKED! KINKY HO GOT HER ASS KICKED! KINKY HO GOT HER ASS KICKED! KINKY HO GOT HER ASS KICKED!" The whole crowd chanted. Kikyo ignored them. "Come on take me to the clinic, Inu-baby." Kikyo demanded again. Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and went to the lunchroom doors. "SO, YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE KAGOME, INUYASHA?" Sango asked angrily. "Feh." Inuyasha replied and left the lunchroom.

THE HIGURASHI'S SHRINE

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome was lying in her bed with some bandages on. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?" Kagome asked. "Thank god your awake. Did you remember what happened?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head. "I kicked that bitches ass." Kagome said laughing. "Yeah, I know." Sango said giggling.

"You almost killed her." Sango added. "Really?" Kagome asked her eyes growing wide. "I ALMOST?" she asked. "Funny, Kagome. But, seriously she was bleeding and everything she had to go to the hospital. She's going to be gone for a week." Sango said with a serious look on her face.

"Good. I can't stand her." Kagome said. "Yeah, but the bad part is that you was caught by Principle Myoga so now you have to pay for Kikyo's hospital bill." Sango said sadly. "But, at least you kicked her ass!" Sango said smiling. "So…" Sango added. "So what?" Kagome asked. "We're you that jealous?" Sango asked. "Sango! I'm not jealous of Kikyo and Inuyasha! I don't even care if she get's pregnant by Inuyasha!" Kagome shot at Sango. Sango frowned. "Kagome, she is pregnant by, Inuyasha."

**Yup. I bet that you hate me huh? For leaving you all shocked that Kikyo might be pregnant by Inuyasha!!!! Yeah. Read Chapter 4 so that you can see what happens next! **

**QueenOfBronx**

**P.S. Thx for Reading! Chapter 4 coming soon! ******


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy cause tempers

Hey, What's up! I got Chapter 4 up wayyy quicker than all the other's huh? Well, when we left off it was a big cliffy. So alot left me for a review was. "WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE PREGNANT BY INUYASHA?" Well, let's see what happens first let's view the mini recap shall we?

**MINI RECAP:**

. "Sango! I'm not jealous of Kikyo and Inuyasha! I don't even care if she get's pregnant by Inuyasha!" Kagome shot at Sango. Sango frowned. "Kagome, she is pregnant by, Inuyasha."

**Chapter 4: Jealousy causes Tempers**

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was all Kagome's neighborhood probably even all of Japan heard when Kagome yelled.

Kagome felt tears forming she hated Kikyo much now she was pregnant with Inuyasha! Kagome almost lost control when Sango told her that the whore was going to have kids with Inuyasha. She wanted to go to the hospital and beat her up some more. _'But, that would just hurt the baby.'_ Kagome thought as tears went down her cheeks. "Fuck it." Kagome said running to her bedroom door. "Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked. "What the hell are you doing?" "I'm going for a walk." Kagome answered when she really was going to the hospital. "Are you crazy Kagome?" Sango said running up to Kagome. _'Did, she read my frickin mind or something?'_ Kagome thought. _'What if she's reading it right now?'_

"Kagome, you will stay here. You will just cause more trouble at the hospital!" Sango demanded. "B-b-b-ut." Kagome stuttered she eventually went back to her bed. "DAMN IT!!!" Kagome yelled through tears. "Kagome, I know that you still have feelings for Inuyasha." Sango said putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "What the fuck? I don't have feelings for dat dog!" Kagome yelled. "Then why do you care so much that he could be the baby daddy." Sango asked. I know she sounded really ghetto there. "Cause that means that there will be even an uglier creature than Inuyasha. Cause it will be Kikyo and Inuyasha put together." Kagome lied. "Whateva." Sango said. "Just don't go to the hospital." Sango begged Kagome. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT! I WASN'T FINISHED WITH HER!" Kagome yelled angrily she was about to get her temper again.

"I NEED TO FIGHT HER DAMN IT!" Kagome yelled tears still going down her face. "I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER!" Kagome yelled her temper finally came. "HOW DARE SHE GET PREGANT OFF OF INUYASHA?" Kagome shouted and ran over to the door. "KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango yelled when Kagome ran out of the room. Kagome ran outside in the rain even though that the bandages were getting soaked she had to go to the hospital.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. "I NEED TO GET HER I NEED TO GET HER I NEED TO GET HER!" Kagome yelled. Sango slapped Kagome on the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT KAGOME!" Sango yelled. Kagome stayed quiet. "UGH!" Kagome yelled and about to punch Sango in the face.

Sango grabbed her fist when it was 3 inches away from her jaw. "JUST ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS! DAMN IT KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango yelled she led Kagome back into the house. Kagome started to cry. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Grandpa were at the grocery store getting some food for Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi was so shocked at her daughter's condition.

"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!!! I CAN'T HE HURTED ME I WONT EVER FORGIVE HIM!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I know you won't Kagome." Sango assured her. Kagome finally stopped fighting and went into the house while Sango followed her. Kagome sat down on a chair in the kitchen while Sango prepared 2 cups of hot chocolate. "I'll make the hot chocolates, Kagome. You just sit there ok?" Sango asked her. Kagome silently nodded there was a towel wrapped around her damp body.

Sango was finally finished with the hot chocolates she laid one of the cups in front of Kagome. Kagome silently took up the cup and took a little sip making sure that the hotness of the hot chocolate didn't burn her mouth.

Sango glared at her. "What?" Kagome asked. "Oh. Nothing!" Sango said with a weak smile. She didn't want to bring up Kagome's temper again.

"Sango…." Kagome said quietly. "Yes, Kagome." Sango answered.

"I have to admit….I-I-I- m-maybe a l-litte jea…" Kagome said cant find the right words to say it. "Jealous." Kagome said during a cough. "What?" Sango asked. "I'm jealous okay?" Kagome admitted. "I knew you was about time you admit it. Kagome-Chan, what was you talking about with the 'He hurt me so I'm not going to forgive' shit?" Sango asked.

"Well, you see…………" Kagome said.

"I was in the 4th grade I was such a cute little schoolgirl. Inuyasha…. was my best friend. We did _everything_ together. I wouldn't be surprised if we were secretly related we were _really_ close.

Well, one day he came to school with two colored diamond rings. One for him and one for me they were called promise rings. After all he is rich so I wasn't surprised that he had such high priced jewelry.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I was yelling with joy I was hugging him. And the embrace was warm.

We even promised to get mar- Well, never mind that." Kagome said blushing a deep crimson.

Sango nodded showing that she was listening. She wanted to see why Kagome was hurt so much.

"Anyways…………..Kikyo was watching the _whole_ scene. She was really jealous of me and Inuyasha being so close. Inuyasha _always_ ignored her.

So let's skip to a couple of days. Ok. So, now it was Valentine's Day aka the _Love_ Holiday. When I walked into class I didn't see Inuyasha there.

I didn't mind at all after all he was always late for class anyways. So when I walked over to my desk I saw a folded piece of paper with my name on the outside of it in cursive. So, I picked it up and read it. I was really shocked. I think I can still remember what the letter said. It said:

_Yo, gay ass. I don't want to be your Valentine. So, don't even think about it. _

_I don't like you like dat. Ok? Don't even talk to me or say anything to me cause I don't swing that way. So, what ever 'Valentine' that you had for me already you should just might as well through it away. _

_So leave me the hell alone. Why don't you ask a girl to be your Valentine. _

_So, leave me alone before I put a restraining order on yo ass. Inuyasha_. I cried cause I thought he was my friend.

So, when he finally came I ripped up the Valentine that I was going to give him in his face and I took the box of chocolates that I also was going to give him and rubbed the chocolates all over his face. I took off the promise ring and through back at him and left him there." Kagome finally finishing her story. "That's why I hate him." Kagome said. "Wow. He was ignoring Kikyo and now he gets her pregnant?" Sango said. "It just sounds weird." Sango said. "How did you find out that she was pregnant?" Kagome asked. "Well, when you knocked out Kougra. Miroku took her to the clinic." Sango said.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kougra. Kougra." Miroku said. She lightly woke up. "HEY! LET GO OF ME! AND WHERE'S KAGOME THE FIGHT AS TO STOP!" Kougra exclaimed trying to get out of Miroku's clutches. "I'm surprised that you don't want to see the fight." Miroku said surprised. "Kikyo is pregnant." Kougra exclaimed. "HUH!" Miroku exclaimed dropping Kougra on the floor making a loud _THUD!_ "Yes. She's pregnant but by Inuyasha." Kougra explained. Miroku's mouth dropped. "What a minute he cant be. He slept with all these girls and he didn't get any of them pregnant well unless they didn't tell him. But, why would he get Kikyo pregnant unless he wanted to and that doesn't sound like Inuyasha at all." Miroku said. "Plus, Kikyo slept with _many many many _men. So she could be pregnant from one of them." Miroku added. "Well, Kikyo told me that her and Inuyasha as been

intimate secretly for a while now. And she even took a DNA test and it said that it was Inuyasha's." Kougra explained. "Well, does Inuyasha at least know?" Miroku asked. Kagura nodded her head 'no'. Miroku sighed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Miroku told me everything and he had a very serious look on his face. He also looked worried too. I was so shocked about Kikyo." Sango said.

'_And I beaten her up. She was pregnant. Now that I think of it, I'm such an evil person.'_ Kagome thought she began to cry silently. _'For the first time I, Kagome Higurashi robably killed somebody. And when I mean somebody I mean the baby that Kikyo had. I punched her in the gut really hard during the fight. ALL BECAUSE OF DAMN JEALOUS!' _Kagome thought crying harder. "It's going to be okay, Kagome." Sango assured her getting up to hug Kagome.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I left you with another not finished dramatic scene! **

**I'll update really really really really soon. Like after I post this I'll get working on Chapter 5. Ok? Remember. I'M A BIG FAN OF KAGOME AND INUYASHA PAIRING. There will be a very big twist! **

**So thx for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this dramatic chapter. **

**Now you know why Kagome and Inuyasha hate each other. **

**QueenOfBronx**

**P.S. **

**Wait for Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Plus, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lying ass whore!

**Hey. Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! I'm happy that you came by to read some more of my story. So, before we start the story let's take a look at the Mini Recap. **

**MINI RECAP:**

'_And I beaten her up. She was pregnant. Now that I think of it, I'm such an evil person.'_ Kagome thought she began to cry silently. _'For the first time I, Kagome Higurashi robably killed somebody. And when I mean somebody I mean the baby that Kikyo had. I punched her in the gut really hard during the fight. ALL BECAUSE OF DAMN JEALOUS!' _Kagome thought crying harder. "It's going to be okay, Kagome." Sango assured her getting up to hug Kagome.

**Now that you viewed the recap let's get to the story!!!**

**Chapter 5: Lying ass whore!**

'_My whole life I thought that I was just a nice little schoolgirl. I got straight 'A's, and did my homework. But, there was that time when mom caught me getting high with Sango or the time when I almost killed Kikyo. But other than that she was a nice neat little school girl.' _Kagome was thinking to herself. "I am a nice school girl!" Kagome yelled to herself. She was getting ready for school she tried to forget about almost killing a pregnant woman. "I'm a nice goody, goody school girl. Bad girls are just asking for trouble." She told herself. Today she was wearing a shirt that said in big bold letters **IM SUCH A NICE GIRL!** Kagome didn't want to be evil anymore she wanted to be a nice girl _not_ evil. She drove to school and when she got there she greeted Sango. Sango was frowning at Kagome. "Sango. What's up with the long face?" Kagome asked her friend concerned. "Well, you see………." Sango started. "SHE WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled angry as ever. And I thought she was going to be a nice goody, goody schoolgirl. "THAT LYING ASS WHORE! SHE GOT ME GOING THERE FOR A WHILE!" Kagome yelled still angry. "SO KIKYO WAS LYING SAYING THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT BY INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled. "Yeah. Kagome. Aren't you happy? Inuyasha isn't a baby's daddy!!!" Sango yelled. "OH YEAH!" Kagome yelled. Kagome took Sango's hands and started jumping up and down. Sango glared at Kagme. "Um…I mean. Oh. So I guess there not going to make an ugly creature again." Kagome said. "_Surrrrrrrrrrrre_." Sango said not believing her friend. "Feh." Kagome said she thought about what she said and covered her mouth.

"KAGOME! I'M SHOCKED YOU REALLY DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR INU-" Kagome covered up Sango's mouth. "Don't tell anybody okay?" Kagome begged. "Why don't you want anybody to know?" Sango asked. "DUH! CAUSE IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Kagome exclaimed. "So, you finally like him huh?" Sango asked with a smirk. "Yes. Don't tell a soul!" Kagome said. "How come you are just admitting it all of a sudden?" Sango asked curious as ever. "Well you see……." Kagome started blushing a deep crimson. "Well what?" Sango asked. "Well, you see…….It has to do with………..." she blushed again. "What?" Sango asked. "There was the lock…er…….roooom and the towels…….and." Kagome started but couldn't stop blushing. "FINISH IT!!" Sango yelled. "Someone's towel dropped." Kagome said quietly. Sango didn't understand for a while until it finally clicked in her head. "KAGOME YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!" Sango yelled shocked. "WELL IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Kagome yelled. "So…" Sango started. "What?" Kagome said getting back to her normal skin color. "How was the view?" Sango asked saying each word between coughs. Kagome thought for a minute. She whispered something in Sango's ear. Sango's eyes grew wide. "Your sick!" Sango yelled. Kagome giggled and whispered something else. "Are you serious?" Sango asked. Kagome whispered something else. "Ruler?" Sango asked. Kagome whispered something else. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled. "I GOT TO PASS THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM MORE OFTEN!" Sango exclaimed. "Hey. I bet I can make it happen today! I can pay one of the boys to do it. $10 dollars for each drop." Kagome said. "I got $20 dollars on me." Kagome said happily. "AH! I got $40. 7 drops!!!!" Sango yelled happily. "After 3rd period." Kagome scheduled. "Ok." Sango agreed. "BYE!" They said at the same time.

Ok. I know that they sounded like perverts but come on. You know that Kagome would have done that on the real show. Plus, I wanted to put some comedy in the story too.

AFTER 3RD PERIOD

Kagome was looking for Sango. "Hey. Sango!!!" Kagome yelled. "COME ON!" Kagome yelled to Sango. "Hold on!" Sango yelled. Sango finally caught up to her. "What took you so long?" Kagome asked her. "My bad! Okay who are we going to ask." Sango asked. "Let's ask a gay person they will pull it off quicker." Kagome suggested. "Who's gay?" Sango asked. Kagome had an idea. "BANKOTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. "No! I'm not doing it!" Bankotsu angrily exclaimed. "Why not?" Sango asked."Cause I'm not gay! I'm bisexual." He shot at Sango. "Well close enough!" Sango shot back. "$20 dollars if you do it." Kagome bribed. "FINE!" Bankotsu said. "Girls call us perverts but look what you guys are doing." Bankotsu said. "What do I get for return?" He added. "I'll convince Miroku to give you a _little_ peck on the cheek." Sango said. Kagome started to laugh. "OOO!!! GOODY!" Bankotsu cheered. "Good. Now don't tell _anybody_!" Kagome plead. "Ok." Bankotsu said. He went back to the locker room. Sango and Kagome walked over to the boys locker room peeking in it. Inuyasha was standing there back from P.E. his shirt off with only his towel on he just go out of the shower. "There's Bankotsu." Sango whispered. Kagome looked up and noticed Bankotsu. "Go Bankotsu." Kagome whispered making Sango laughed. "I thought you didn't like Inuyasha." Kagome said to Sango. "Ew. Hell no I don't like him. You know I kind of like Miroku. Don't tell him! But, anyways I'm just curious. "Hey. Inuyasha." Kouga yelled. "Yeah. What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled. "Guess what I heard, that _my_ woman probably has the hots for you. But it's _just_ a rumor. Kagome, could never fall for a mutt face like you." Kouga said. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever I don't even like Kagome she ugly, fat, pale, have nappy hair, and plus she's really boring. Kikyo is way better than Kagome." Inuyasha insulted. "HEY THAT'S MY WOMAN YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Kouga yelled. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Kagome." Sango said. Kagome started to cry. "And to think I was going to start liking him all over again." Kagome said between crys. Kagome got up getting ready to leave. "HEY KAGOME IT'S OFF IT'S OFF IT'S OFF IT'S OFF!" Sango hissed quietly. "Really?" Kagome whispered she quickly ran back to her spot. "BANKOTSU YO GAY ASS DON'T PULL OFF MY TOWEL. DAMN IT!!" Inuyasha yelled. "I thought you was leaving?" Sango asked. "All because I hate him now doesn't mean that I cant look." Kagome said. "Wow." Sango and Kagome said still looking at the view.

'_I can't believe he said that. I really hate him now. I don't care what goes on with him. He didn't have to be that mean.' _Kagome was thinking during 5th period she looked over at Inuyasha he had a bored look on his face. _'Well, I don't like him anymore no matter how big-" _Kagome's thoughts were cut off when the bell rang for 6th period. Kagome slowly got up and started to walk to her next class. _'Plus for what he did to me in 4__th__ grade. I won't forgive him.'_ Kagome thought. She went over to her locker she was going to get her Social Studies book in her locker. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome smiling. "What are you smiling for?" Kagome asked meanly. "Oh. Nothing." Inuyasha said having a smirk on his face. "Stop looking at me like that your giving me the creeps, weirdo." Kagome said. Kagome slowly opened her locker. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6: I'm NOT a pervert!

Hello!!!!!!!!!!! Wass up my peeps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wass good???? I'm getting in chapters faster now huh? Yeah. I know I am. So let's go to the chapter.

**MINI RECAP:**

**Kagome slowly opened her locker. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**I know the recap is short well you should know what happened damnit you was reading it wasn't you? Juss playin. Please don't hate me**

Chapter 6: I'm NOT a Pervert! 

Big, slimy, ugly, did I mention huge roaches about a thousand….wait no a million was crawling out of her locker. Kagome felt like she was almost about to faint. Inuyasha started to laugh. "That was for, Kikyo." Inuyasha dedicated. "DAMN YOU!!!" Kagome yelled she looked at the roaches all crawling in her locker some coming out and some staying in it. "EW!!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango and some group of students ran over to the scene most of the girls was shrieking with disgust. "I HATE YOU DAMNIT!" Kagome yelled. "As long as you learned your lesson to don't mess with Kikyo. Why don't you just run to your little boyfriend, Hobo." Inuyasha shot back. "What does Ho_jo_ has to do with this?" Kagome asked. "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome felt like crying what was she thinking liking this ugly, beast, ego-manic, think he all dat. JERK! She stomped off forgetting to close her locker.

"Wench." Inuyasha muttered. When it seemed that all the roaches cleared out he noticed somebody's all so 'lovely' diary. He quickly took it out of the girls locker and closed the locker. He shoved the diary in his book bag and headed home.

THE BLAH, BLAH, BLAH HOUSE (SORRY DON'T KNOW INUYASHA'S LAST NAME. LOL)

When Inuyasha got home he threw his book bag on his bed. He remembered about the diary that he stashed in there. He took out the baby blue sparkly diary he opened the diary. He was reading the diary for hours. So, stuff stood out to him and some stuff was boring that he wanted to skip. _'Hmmm. Maybe I can use some of this information to get back at her.'_ Inuyasha thought. When he was reading the diary he noticed that some of the things she wrote she wrote between classes. We was at page 301 so far. It was a very thick diary full of Kagome's secrets and wonders.

(Sorry if that secrets and wonder's things sounded kind of corny.) He skipped some and went to today's entry if she wrote some. He found one.

(She wrote this after 4th period)

"_Dear Diary, _

_Today Sango and me did one something that was really, really, really stupid mostly perverted thing ever today…" _Inuyasha read. "Wow, Kagome doing something perverted? That's like Miroku not groping a woman for 4 months straight." He said. _'She probably did something goody, goody, like she will do anything perverted. She hates perverts she probably accidentally saw a guy with his shirt off.' _Inuyasha thought he continued to read.

"_Well, when I admitted to Sango that I still maybe had feelings for Inuyasha. And she asked why. I said because…well first it was hard for me to say it for how perverted it was for why I like him. Which I don't like him anymore for what he said about me, but anyways one day when I was so happened to pass the boys locker room. And thank god that I did!!!!_

_I saw….."_ Inuyasha stopped reading when his brother called him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT KNOW!" Inuyasha yelled. "GET YO ASS DOWN HERE AND WASH THE DISHES, HALF-BREED!" Sesshomaru yelled he went back into the room. "Ugh." Inuyasha complained he went down stairs. "AND WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THEM!" Inuyasha protested. "Cause I said so." Sesshomaru said in his emotionless tone. Inuyasha complained again he looked at the dishes it was at least 20 feet tall.

"UGH!" he complained again and reached for the soap and sponge.

AT THE HIGURASHI'S SHRINE

Kagome was crying in her pillow like crazy. _'Those bugs were so ew!'_ Kagome thought. She got up and went to her desk she was hoping to see her diary there she had to put what happened in her diary. "What the hell!" Kagome said. "Oh yeah! I forgot it at school. Why the hell did I leave it at school…again?" Kagome asked herself. "DAMNIT! I LEFT MY LOCKER OPEN! I BET INUYASHA TOOK IT TO GET MORE REVENGE!" Kagome exclaimed. "I have to get it back. I put what Sango and me did in it already. Why didn't I just wait home to put it in there. Oh, yeah I know why because I was so steamed and plus I _had_ to write it I mean the sight was so… UGH! Kagome stop thinking like this!" Kagome told herself. "KAGOME. STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from downstairs. Kagome sighed she went downstairs quickly and drove to Inuyasha house still remembering where it was.

AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE

"About time!" Inuyasha exclaimed the sink was empty and sparkly no dishes in it anymore. "SHUT UP IM FUCKIN SLEEPING!" Sesshomaru yelled from upstairs. Inuyasha groaned angrily and started up the stairs when the doorbell rang he walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole or whatever you call it. _'What the hell does she want?'_ he thought. _'Oh yeah the diary.'_ He said. He opened the door. "I don't have your diary." He said flatly and tried to close the door when Kagome put her foot between the door and doorpost or whatever you call it. Either way he couldn't close the door well he could put he would have to break her leg.

"I didn't ask for it. But, now I _know_ that you have it!" Kagome said. "No I don't wench!" he shot back at her. "Whateva." Kagome said she ran past him into the house. "HEY!" Inuyasha exclaimed. She ran up stairs and into his room she quickly grabbed her diary. "You was reading It!" She exclaimed. "Only a little. So what did you do that was so perverted?" He asked her curious. She blushed madly. "None of your business!" She shot back even though that it really, _REALLY_ was his business.

"Well, for how you say it you say it as if your hiding something from me." He said. "It's really nothing." Kagome said quietly. She still had a tight grip on her diary. "What was the pervert thingy that you did?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "NOTHING!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru heard the stupid idiotic half-breed and human noise he got up from bed and went to Inuyasha's door.

"_Give it to me!"_ _Inuyasha yelled. "No!" Kagome yelled. "I want to see it!" Inuyasha protested. "No! It's really personal." Kagome yelled back. _

"_5 minutes." Inuyasha said. "No. Your brother's home." Kagome said. "SO! HE WON'T KNOW ABOUT IT!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's to big!" Kagome yelled. _Sesshomaru was shocked. _'What were they doing?'_ He thought he shrugged and went back in his room.

"Kagome, what's so big about the secret! I cant just see it for 5 minutes." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head no violently. He grabbed the diary. "Gimme!" Kagome yelled she ran and jumped on Inuyasha. They were rolling on the floor trying to get the diary. "Gimme!" Kagome yelled trying to reach it. "TELL ME WHAT'S IN IT!" Inuyasha yelled. "None of your business." Kagome exlclaimed. Inuyasha managed to reopen the book he flipped through the pages until he found the page he left off of.

"Hmmmm." He said while continuing to read it. He's eyes grew big.

"DON'T READ IT!" Kagome yelled. If he found out she had to cover it up with a big excuse. When Inuyasha finished reading it. He got back up and glared at Kagome. "Explain." He said angrily. "Well, see what had happened was…" Kagome started. "See Sango dared me to write that in my diary." Kagome lied. "What's up with the ruler thing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed furiously and quickly grabbed the book. "Oh. Nothing!" Kagome yelled. "I see what's going on!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

'_Damn it! He does'_ "YOUR TRYING TO TAKE A PICTURE OF ME! THEN YOUR GOING TO SHOW EVERYBODY!" Inuyasha yelled. "Other than that you was just trying to get a peek for fun. Then I would have held it against you." He added. A sweat drop went down Kagome face "Um…yes the 1st one." She said nervously. "You bitch! I mean I did the roaches to you and that was bad but come on. I have a reason you almost killed by girlfriend! It's like your psycho!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Shut up! You ugly mutt!" Kagome said. "I have a reason since when did you have the hots for Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "The same time that you fell for Hojo!" Inuyasha shot back. "Why do you care?" Kagome asked. When Inuyasha was about to say something Kagome cut him off. "I'm leaving dog breath. Plus, I'm still pissed with the little roach thing that you pulled off, Inuyasha." Kagome said she headed for the bedroom door.

"Are you going to go shopping for the Valentine's Carnival? So you can impress your Hojo." Inuyasha said in a fake girly voice. "That was such a bad impression, Inuyasha." Kagome shot at him. "I'm a demon not a comedian!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ugh! Get out of my room wench!" Inuyasha yelled pointing to the door. "Hmph! Don't have to tell me twice, mutt face." Kagome said and walked out of the room. Inuyasha sighed and plopped on his bed. "Wench." He muttered under his breath.

HIGURASHI'S SHRINE

"Yeah, Sango and he had my diary and _everything_!" Kagome said over the phone with her friend. "Well, did he read the part about what happened today?" Sango asked. "Well, yes but the I covered it up saying that I was just taking a picture so that I can show everybody." Kagome said quickly. "Well, as long as we don't sound like perverts." Sango said. "All this time I've been calling Miroku a pervert and have been slapping perverts and stuff. And now I did something pervertive. I could never live it down if people found out." Sango said worriedly. "I know right." Kagome agreed. "Well, I bet that you cant wait for the Valentine's Carnival! So you can be with Hojo." Sango exclaimed. "I know I can wait! Hojo is a _wayyyy_ better guy than Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Yeah. I know." Sango agreed.

AT SCHOOL: DA NEXT DAY!!!

Inuyasha slowly opened his locker and peeked inside before he opened it wider. He didn't know if Kagome probably went in it and pranked him just like how he pranked her. _'How yeah the picture, but wait I didn't hear or see a flash.'_ Inuyasha was thinking. "What is she up too?" Inuyasha muttered curiously.

"HENTAI! YOU WRECKLESS PERVERT!" Sango yelled and slapped Miroku on the face. _'Oh wait! I can't be talking!'_ Sango thought. Miroku rubbed his sore cheek. "Hey. Sango can I ask you a question?" Miroku asked her. "You just did." Sango said flatly. "No. Seriously." Miroku said. "Ok fine. Shoot." Sango said angrily. "Will you go the Valentine's Day Carnival with me?" Sango was in great awe. She didn't even know what to say. "Sure!" Sango exclaimed. _'Ugh! Why the hell did I sound so desperate!'_ Sango thought. "Pick you up at 6pm." Miroku said reaching for Sango's ass. "Bye. Miroku!" Sango said slapping him in the face. "Damn you perverts!" Sango yelled. "HEY!!" Kagome yelled. "I mean. I don't blame you perverts." Sango mumbled. "Man! This is all your fault Kagome! If you didn't force me to peek then I wouldn't have to feel so guilty calling people perverts." Sango complained. "You're the one that gave me that extra money to see it more than once!" Kagome yelled. "You're the one that did it first!" Sango exclaimed. "Plus, you're the one that suggested to see it again when we was on our 7th peek." Sango added. "UGH! Never mind ok!" Kagome yelled frustrated. "Nobody knows about this thing that we have been doing okay! And that's how it's going to stay. WE! ARE! NOT! PERVERTS!" Kagome yelled. Everybody was looking at her.

"What did you guys do?" A voice behind them asked. "Oh. Yeah. I know." The voice said. Kagome didn't know who was behind her. She reached out her hand and touched whoever was behind her she felt the dog ears.

She turned around quickly. "No you don't." she answered the hanyou.

"Sure I do. And I'm going to get you back to. Don't show any body the pictures. Hey. Let me see them." Inuyasha said angrily. "uhhhhh….no you don't want to see the pictures cause there……" Kagome started. "There um……" Kagome couldn't find what to say there was no pictures. "In her locker…..at……home……near….. Sango finished. Kagome looked at Sango strangely. "Well. I want you to give me those pics. I mean the roaches was just kids stuff. This shit is serious." Inuyasha said seriously. "I know its pretty low. We'll give you the pictures tomorrow." Kagome said. "Feh." Inuyasha said and walked off. "What the fuck is a 'feh' you know a 'thanks' will be better." Sango yelled. "Ok. Sango we need to go back to the locker room." Kagome said. "Why?" Sango asked.

"Because we need to take a picture." Kagome said and took out her camera phone. "Ok. BANKOTSU!!!" Sango yelled.

"Again?" Bankotsu asked. "Yes. But this time is serious." Sango said. "Horny losers." Bankotsu muttered. "What!" Sango and Kagome yelled.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all I'll make sure that I pull the towel off…..again." Bankotsu said. "Isn't this like your guys 24th time?" Bankotsu asked. "SHUT UP!" Sango and Kagome said.

It was after 3rd period. And yet again they were peeking into the locker room. "Ok. This is what we will do I'll take the pictures, just in case if one doesn't come out right. And then I'll send the pictures to your phone. Since your phone you can e-mail pictures to the Internet. Ok?" Kagome explained to Sango. "Then we'll e-mail the pictures to Inuyasha." Sango finished. Kagome nodded her head yes. "We'll take 3 pictures." Kagome added. "Ok." Sango said. "Hey. Isn't this like our 24th time being here?" Sango asked laughing. "Well to _you_. This is like my what 41st time." Kagome said. Sango glared at me. "Don't ask." Kagome said. Ok. They finally saw Bankotsu. "Yeah. There's his gay ass." Sango exclaimed referring to Bankotsu. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha. "Ok. There's his se….xy- Never mind." Kagome said stopping what she was about to say. "Ooookay. Get ready to take the picture, Kagome." Sango whispered. Kagome got her phone out and when Bankotsu finally took off the towel……….

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_ Kagome quickly took the pictures. Kagome gestured to Sango to come. They quickly moved from where they were.

All you heard was a punching sound which was Bankotsu getting his ass whopped. "Phew." Kagome said she sent the pictures to Sango. "Hey. There are only 2 pictures." Sango exclaimed. Sango slowly turned around and looked at Kagome's crimson face. "Kagome…" Sango started looking at her evilly. "Fine!" Kagome said sternly and send the other picture to Sango. "Couldn't even keep a picture for myself." Kagome mumbled.

SANGO'S HOUSE DIDN'T THINK OF A LAST NAME FOR HER EITHER. SORRY!

Sango and Kagome was on Sango's computer. Sango signed on and went to 'write message'. Sango browsed through her pictures and came upon the Inuyasha picture. She quickly sent the picture to Inuyasha. Kagome asked. "What kind of screen name is that?" Kagome laughed. "Better than Sango said flatly. Kagome stayed quiet. "Ok. So now he'll get the pictures and this situation with the peeking will be off of our backs." Sango said. "Good!" Kagome said. Kagome yawned. It was 11:00 pm. "Well gotta head home. Bye." Kagome said. "Bye." Sango said smiling.

AT HIGURASHI'S SHRINE!

Kagome took a shower, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and got a drink of water before she went to bed. She crawled into her nice warm and comfy bed. She yawned and turned off the lights falling into a nice sleep.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ There was loud 'bangs' on her window. She hesitantly walked over to her window and lifted it open hoping that it was just some pesky squirrel. And that's when she saw the tall figure staring back at her.


	7. Chapter 7: A start of a new relationship

Hey. Wass good. We're here again today so that we can read the rest of 'Memories'. I hope that you guys like it. Thank you very, very, much for the reviews. I was going to write this chapter late at night but since you guys talked about 'Update soon' and stuff I wanted to get the other chapter as soon as possible.

**Sorry, but today I don't feel like writing the review I'll just say that Kagome was sleeping when someone was banging on her window. Who could it be you guys ask? Well, start reading to find out!**

Chapter 7: The start of a new relationship 

Kagome was so scared. _'What the hell is that!'_ Kagome thought. "H-h-hello?" Kagome stuttered. "Kagome…." The voice said. "What the fuck how do you know my name!" Kagome yelled. Two glowing eyes came into view and she saw fangs. "MONSTER!" Kagome yelled. "No, Kagome." The figure said. "How do you know m-m-my n-name?" Kagome asked still stuttering. "I know what you did last fall." The voice said. "Huh!" Kagome exclaimed. "Um…don't you mean summer?" she asked. "Oh. Yeah. Um… I know what you did last summer." The voice said. "What?" Kagome asked. "Um…you went swimming. I don't know you did summer stuff." The voice said sounding really stupid. Kagome got up and turned on her lamp. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said dully. "Hmm?" he asked. "What the hell are you doing here…12 midnight?" Kagome asked still having a dull tone in her voice. "I wanted to tell you that I got the e-mail." Inuyasha said. "Ok…Well. Bye." Kagome said getting ready to push him out the window. "Wait! I wanted to ask you something else." Inuyasha exclaimed. "What now?" Kagome asked sounding annoyed she was really tired.

"Well…I….was….wondering……" Inuyasha started. "Wondering what?" Kagome asked now interested into what he had to say. "Well, I didn't know what I did in the past. Cause for how your sounding it sounds as if it was _my _fault. And since you after all didn't show any body the pictures you was actually nice enough to give me back the pictures after what I did to you with the roaches thing." Inuyasha started. "Iwaswonderingifwecantryandbefriendsagainustfriendsight?" he said quickly. "What?" Kagome asked titling her head sideways. He sighed and whispered it in her ear. "Really?" Kagome asked. He nodded yes. "Um…okay." Kagome said unsure. (Hey. Doesn't this sound familiar? On the first chapter when Kagome was nervous for what to say so she said it fast and then he didn't understand so she had to whisper it in his ear. Yeah. Just that it's turned around now.) "Well, since I got that off my chest I guess that I should be leaving now." Inuyasha said walking to the window. _'Don't go'_ Kagome thought. _'I don't want to leave.'_ Inuyasha was thinking. _'But why did he say 'just friends' he said it as if I wanted to be more than friends or something. Even though that were 'friends' now doesn't mean that I cant stop calling him a 'jerk' or 'bastard'." _Kagome was thinking. While Kagome was still in la-la land Inuyasha spoke. "Hey. Kagome." He said. "Hmmm?" She asked him with a serious look on her face. "So…." He started. "Did you like what you saw?" he asked smiling.

Kagome's face turned red she walked over to Inuyasha. "Absolutely…" Kagome said seductively biting her lip. . Inuyasha was shocked that she even said that. "NOT!" Kagome yelled and pushed him out of her window.

"UGH!" Kagome complained. "Don't knock on my window ever again. Ok?" Kagome yelled looking down. "Yeah whatever!" Inuyasha yelled and started to walk home. "Ok. Good night! Friend!" Kagome yelled smiling while waving. She closed her window and jumped on her bed and started to sleep again.

DA NEXT MORNING

When Kagome got out of her house walking over to her car getting ready to drive to school Inuyasha was already waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked trying to sound polite. She still didn't like how he betrayed her. "I'm going to drive you to school since we're 'friends' now." Inuyasha answered. "Come on." He demanded gesturing her to follow him. Kagome did follow instead she planted her hands on her hips. Inuyasha noticed that he wasn't being followed. "What are you waiting for, wench?" he asked. "I'm not your hoe. You don't tell me to follow you like dat." Kagome answered angrily. Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. Do you want to come, Kagome?" he asked her. She nodded approvingly and finally followed him.

While he was driving it was awkwardly dead silent. Kagome examined what he was wearing. He was wearing a white-t, baggy blue pants, and Timberlands. Kagome sighed. She was wearing a jeans mini skirt, a green shirt that said: **THAT'S HOW I LIKE IT**, her hair in a high tight pony tail with two strands of hair on her face, and she had some white Air Force 1's. Inuyasha noticed that she was bored. "You can turn on the radio if you want." He said quietly. She smiled and turned on the radio.

I like the way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you dress  
The way you smile  
I like the way you are  
The way you aint  
I like your honesty, integrity,  
It levels me, so please dont ever change

Kagome was singing to it. "_That's how I like it baby."_

Inuyasha sighed and continued to drive. "Isn't so sexy when a guy where's those long white shirts and have the timberlands or Nike Airs." Kagome asked him. "How am I supposed to know! I'm not a chick." Inuyasha exclaimed. "Oh, yeah sorry." Kagome said still smiling. "If you like that then why are you going out with Hojo?" Inuyasha asked. "Cause I knew that nobody was going to ask me to the carnival so I just accepted his offer. Who are you going with?" Kagome asked. "Kikyo. If she get's back from the hospital in time." He answered. Kagome blushed. "Yeah. Sorry about that." "It's okay. Why did you fight her anyways?" Inuyasha asked curious. "Oh. You see cause she was talking bullshit and you know what Soulja Boy said "talking bullshit you bout to get hurt", so anyways she going to be like "get out of my table" than I was like "This aint yo tables and stuff and stuff" and she was like she needs to sit next to her Inu-Baby. Den I was thinking "What the fuck is an Inu-baby." So then she was like you and her is going out so then I was like why all of a sudden and stuff. So then anyways she was like she needs to have a table cause its close to yours so then I was like "why you just a another sideline hoe of his" and then she was like well a "sideline hoe dat got you man" and den I was thinking "oh hell no!" so then I yelled "bitch" and den bitch was on da flo while I was punching on her ass." Kagome said quickly with for some reason a ghetto tone in her voice but then it went away after she told the story. "Ohh." Inuyasha said unsure if he got that. "Yep, I was joccin on her bitch ass." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "So, why you going out with Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Because, I finally found out that she's hot." He lied. "_Riiiiiight_." Kagome smirked. "Well, she aint hot no mo cause I rearranged her damn face." Kagome said. Okay this is like a really ghetto moment for Kagome. Kagome sighed and looked out the window. "Yeah. But anyways I like the bad boy type you know?" Kagome said. "Well, someone just to make things…..you know…" Kagome trailed off. "_Exciting_?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes! Exactly. Like I said with the long white-t's, thug like, with tims on." Kagome said smiling. In case if you guys don't know Kagome is actually flirting with him cause if your not aware she's saying everything that Inuyasha is wearing. Inuyasha nodded his head not catching on that she's clearly flirting with him. _'Did she say that on purpose?' _he thought. DUH!

"Where here, FRIEND." He said saying 'friend' dramatically. "Ok." She said. "Hey." She said still smiling. "What?" he asked. "Gimme your number since we're friends." She demanded she took out her cell phone. "Ok. 321-221-6845." he said. (For all those dumb-asses please don't try and call this number so that you can "talk it Inuyasha" Ight? Lol.)

"Oh. Okay. I got the perfect ring-tone for you." She said. She winked quickly and walked off leaving a stunned Inuyasha.

'_Did she/I just winked at me/him?' _Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. _'UGH! Why am I feeling this way!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Kagome yelled in her mind.

Now. For the past few days Kagome and Inuyasha has been having some fun. Don't even think about it pervert! I meant the other type of fun the appropriate type of fun that you don't have to take off your clothes and lick and suck and stuff okay? Even though that _someone_ has been thinking about doing inappropriate activates. Let's see who this naughty person is….

Inuyasha and Kagome (yup, it's Inuyasha) was at WacDonalds. Having Milkshakes just harmless _MILKSHAKES. _No! Not like what Kelis says about 'Milkshakes' the milkshakes that you drink. Not the 'milkshakes' that you….nevermind I'm getting way to inappropriate. As you know how

Stupid Kagome is and cant control her frickin actions (that slut! Lol juss playing) Was drinking her milkshake out of a straw just like what a normal person does when they have this very, tasty, delicious treat. Inuyasha was sitting in front of her bored since he drank all his milkshake.

(this is going to sound as if she planned it. Da slut. Lol). She was drinking her milkshake and was playing with the straw. She sipped it again and realized that nothing was coming out (Please don't think negative cause that sounded kind of wrong.) She tilted the cup over to look inside the cup when 'opps' the milkshake spilled on her. 'Accidently' running down her cleavage. Let's see how Inuyasha reacts.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped but closed his mouth so that she wouldn't see.

"Damn it!" Kagome said and searched for a napkin. She looked up at him as she wanted him to lick it off of her. "Hand me that napkin?" She asked him for some reason she didn't notice how seductive she sounded to him.

"Here." He said and handed her the napkin. She wiped it off and smiled warmly as if she didn't just do the most sluttest thing in the world.

He smiled nervously. "Ok. I guess we should be going." He said and got up. "Yup." She agreed. _'It's good to be friends with him. Just that I cant help but flirt. Damn it! What's wrong with me!'_ she thought.

"Hey! Kagome-Chan!" a voice behind them exclaimed. They turned around to see whom the voice belonged too. "Oh. Hi……." Kagome said trailing off.

Ok. That's it for Chapter 7!!! Yippee. Ok. I'll be updating Chapter 8 really soon Ight? So keep checking for my next chapter!

QueenOfBronx


	8. Chapter 8: Day before Valentine's Day

**Ok. Hi. I updated this one really soon too. So sit back and enjoy reading okay? **

**ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 8: Day before Valentine's Day 

"Hi! Hojo!" Kagome exclaimed. "Hey. Kagome-Chan. Ummm…." Hojo started he glared at Inuyasha. "What are you doing with Inuyasha?" Hojo asked worried. "We'll we're just friends so we decided to go out somewhere to eat." Kagome answered with a smile on her face. Inuyasha just stayed quiet eyeing Hojo. 'What a pansy. Even if she had no one else to go with if I was her I would rather go by myself then go with HoHo.' Inuyasha thought.

Fighting temptation

[Missy  
Yo Beyonce, Free, MC Lyte, y'all ready  
Let it put it down for the clubs

[Beyonce + Missy + Free + MC Lyte  
Ladies! HEY! we got that beat that make you jump  
To my fellas! whoo! I'll got them cars them ladies love  
Party People! yeah! we gonna party all night  
And let yo soul, work! ooo! and let yo soul keep on workin' out

[Verse 1 - Missy + (Missy, Beyonce, MC Lyte, Free)  
I'm the type of chick, who be fightin' temptation  
Make you wait, before we have a relation  
Playboy, holla at me lata'  
Don't you know I'm managed by Violator  
(They shootin'), I'm exterminator  
I look good, so hate me hater  
Me and my girls drinkin', where's the waiter  
Cheatin' guys, I already played ya  
Ladies night don't suffocate us  
If you touch us, we gonna altercation  
Warn Missy, you's impersonator  
I got so much ice, I even scare Jacob  
(Beyonce, MC Lyte, and Free)  
(Missy, put it down on da beat)  
Party people, it's good sensation  
We gonna show you, how to fight temptation

[Chorus - Beyonce  
I'm just fighting temptation (Yeah)  
Gotta get more control (Control, yeah)  
Yet it's very tempting when you ask to take me home (Home)  
You know you want my love (Love)  
I don't think the time is right (No)  
Call when I'm ready, but it won't be tonight

[Verse 2 - Free  
We in the club, Free gully no doubt  
See this real deal playa, starin' dead in my mouth  
He got his crew, but I got mine too  
Send a note to my table like, what you gonna do  
Eye game got him spreadin' me out  
In my ear dry tears, how he left his spouse  
And oh, the nice cars, and impressive house  
He want to run up in, I ain't no regular route (Hoooo!)

Me and the girls, we ain't stressin' out  
We ain't birds, we ain't headin' south (Noooo!)  
Them one nighters, that's sad and doubt  
That little talk on da creep ,what you said is out  
I gets cheddar, to help me do what ever  
No beef with Dennis Edwards, but I fight temptation  
I'm not sayin' I don't like temptation  
I'm just lookin' for da right temptation, ya kno'

The next morning Kagome turned off her radio and brushed her hair throughly. Tomorrow was the carnival. She was really excitied.

_it's five in the morning and im up havin phone sex wit u u (so horny)  
and now im on the hotline over here lustin for u u (so horny)  
lets talk about sex baby  
lets talk about u and me  
lets talk about bubbles in the tub  
lets talk about makin love  
lets talk about u on top or me goin down  
and lets have a lil phone sex baby on the hotline  
_

Kagome phone started to ring.

_Kagome: Yes?_

_Inuyasha: Yo._

_Kagome: Oh, hey. Inuyasha. What do you want?_

_Inuyasha: I cant just call my gir-……_

_Kagome: What?_

_Inuyasha: My friend._

_Kagome: Oh. Ok. 'Let's talk about sex baby let's talk about you and me.'_

_Inuyasha: What!_

_Kagome: Oh. No I was singing one of my ringtones._

_Inuyasha: Oh. Ok._

_Kagome: Inuyasha……_

_Inuyasha: Hmmm?_

_Kagome: Why did you decide to by my friend again? _

_Inuyasha: Cause even though that you betrayed me and stuff you still didn't choose to show people those pictures. _

_Kagome: HOLD UP! HOLD-UP! What are you talking about? I betrayed you?_

_Inuyasha: Yes. I said that it was my fault so that you can be my friend._

_Kagome: So what's da damn point! Why do you want to by my friend when I betrayed you then? Your so confusing!_

_Inuyasha: Shut da hell up. It's actually none of your buisness. I don't even now why I wanted to be your friend anyways. _

_Kagome: Den I'm hanging up then, bitch! _

Kagome closed her phone shut and continued to get ready for school.

When Kagome reached outside she looked at her car. She sighed and this time drove herself to school. She turned on the radio while she was driving.

_You are listening to Power 95.3!!! (commericals)_

"Ugh. I hate the commericals." Kagome complained she continue to drive to school. When she finally reached the school she sighed and exited out of her car. That's not used much 'Exit out of the car'. Teehee. D sorry.

She walked up the school steps when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku talking about kami knows what. She stood up straight and confident and walked right by them. _'What the hell? No snickering, no talking behind my back, no whispering no nothing! There acting as they don't even care that I just walked by. Doesn't Inuyasha remember what just happened this morning. We broke up! We'll we didn't cause we weren't even dating but we arent 'friends' anymore. And now that I realized it we were pretty good friends.' _Kagome sighed again at her own thoughts and went through the school doors. "Hi. Kagome." Sango said. "Hey, Sango." Kagome said dully. "Hey. What's wrong? Aren't you and Inuyasha friends now? You should be all happy and stuff?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head no. "We arent friends anymore." Kagome said. She just realized how sad she really was that she didn't have a friendship with Inuyasha anymore. _'We ended the friendship in under 5 minutes. That must be some record or something.'_ Kagome thought. "Let's get to class." Sango said gripping Kagome's wrist and dragging her to her first class. "Hey. Guess what? Miroku asked me to the Valentine's Carnival. I just decided to give him a chance. Ya know? How are you and Hojo going?" Sango asked. Kagome almost forgot about Hojo. "We're doing fine." Kagome said pasting a fake smile on her face. _'I just wish that I was going with someone else……'_ Kagome's voice trailed off when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" she asked she turned around quickly to be met face to face with…………………………………………….

WHO IZ IT GOING TO BE??????????????????

HoHo…I mean…Hobo…..ugh! I mean Ho_JO_.

He had his usual smile on his face. "Morning, Kagome-Chan." Hojo said cheerfuly. "I bet that you cant wait until tomorrow huh?" Hojo asked.

"Yup." Kagome said a nervouse smile on her face. A anime style sweat dropped down her face. "Well. See you then!" Hojo said he bent down to kiss Kagome but Kagome but her hand in front of her lips. "I'm…..just not ready, Hojo. Don't you understand?" Kagome asked. "Sure, Kag-Chan! I'll wait for you _forever_." Hojo said he did a small wave and walked away.

"Kagome? How come you didn't kiss him. Rumor is that he is a really good kisser." Sango said. When Kagome turned around with tears in her eyes. Sango felt sorry for her friend and she knew why Kagome was crying (You'll find out later why Kagome was crying. And if you are really smart then you would have known why she was crying.)

Sango hugged Kagome while Kagome was crying on Sango's shoulder.

'_Why do I feel like this?' _Kagome kept asking herself she felt like shit right now.

The school doors busted open. Everybody's eyes grew big. Some people was greating this person and some where mad that she was here.

"Shit." Kagome mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9: The bitch has a new face!

Hey. I'm back again!!!!!!! And with a new chapter too! The last time that left you guys was asking "who is it?" And no it's not Hojo how is it going to be Hojo if he was just talking to Kagome? So let's see

Who it is shall we……………

Chapter 9: The bitch has a new face!

Inuyasha was at his locker getting his book and other crap that you get out of a locker when you are in high school. When he closed his locker he felt something wet on his cheek. "What the fuck?" he asked he turned around quickly. "Why the hell did you lick my face for wench?" he asked. "Who the hell are you?" he added. The person started to cry. "Do I look that different?" the person asked. "Has it been that long?" the girl said in her annoying high-pitched voice. Inuyasha looked at the girl.

"Kikyo?" he questioned. "DON'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND. AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING ME, INU-BABY!" Kikyo yelled. "Don't think that I forgot we're still going to get back that Hagome!" Kikyo exclaimed. She whipped off her tears. "Where is she anyways?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged he turned around getting ready to go to class. _'Wow! Kagome did rearrange her face.'_ He thought while he was heading off to class.

As you already know Kikyo looks why different her lips is like 10x smaller, her eyes look smaller and beady-er, she looks why paler, she has a lot of scratches on her face, she had acne everywhere (she was stressing out about the fight so she broke out), she had a bandage on the right side of her forehead, and her hair was looking nappy and really, really messy. In other words she was drop dead ugly now. But, yet she still had her hoe-ish clothes on.

'_Damn it! She's back already? I don't feel like looking at her jacked up face now!" _Kagome said she still remember how Kikyo looked since she is on her list. Kagome _always_ remembers the faces of the people that she hates. Sango was still stunned. "Wow. Kagome she looks why different. And you're the reason!" Sango said laughing. Kagome chuckled and so did the others when they saw Kikyo's face.

Kikyo was still strutting the halls as if she looks pretty or something. She doesn't even look _cute_ she doesn't even look ok. She looks fugly. Kikyo ignored all the snickering and giggling towards her she still had her now busted bumpy nose in the air as if she was Japan's next top model or some thing.

During lunch Kagome, Sango, and Rin ate lunch as usual at _their_ table. They didn't even follow Kikyo's orders with the 'get a new lunch table and stuff.' Someone tapped Kagome on the shoulder she turned around to see Kikyo, her new face, and Kougra. "What do you want know?" Rin asked.

"We weren't even going to talk to you, Rin. Your just another back up person. Got that?" Kougra asked. "So are you." Rin shot back. It was true Rin and Kougra weren't considered the "important" characters in the story as you guys should already know.

"We just wanted to tell you that you are paying for this." Kikyo said pointing to her hideous face. "My mom already paid for the hospital bill." Kagome said annoyed. "Yes. But you didn't pay for the face creams that I will need. I bet that I need Proactiv now!" Kikyo said angrily. "Girl, even if you got to try out _every_ cream In Japan. You will still look ugly as fuck." Kagome said with a cold tone. Kikyo's face got red and stormed off with Kougra following her like a dog. Kikyo sat next to Inuyasha at his table which had all the popular guys and Kikyo's table had all the popular girls.

Kikyo and Inuyasha sat in the middle of his table as if they were the king and queen of Shikon High.

Kagome rolled her eyes when she saw Kikyo sat on Inuyasha lap. Inuyasha had a little disgusted face on but as dense as Kikyo is she didn't even notice it she was just smirking at Kagome as Kagome's face got redder from anger. "Kagome, don't start another fight. I'm tired of having to wake you up after the fight and chasing you back cause you wanted to run to the hospital and fight Kikyo...again." Sango said eyeing Kagome.

"And you didn't even care if a baby could be in there." Rin said. "How did you know about it?" Kagome asked. "Sango told me what happened." She answered. Kagome glared at Rin. Kagome had a sad look on her face. "Cheer up Kagome. You know what we can do the locker room thing today. With the peeking and stuff. We can pay Bankotsu…again." Sango whispered to her. "SANGO!" Kagome said shocked.

"UGH!" Sango complained. "Miroku is just rubbing off on me." Sango added banging her head on the cafeteria tables.

Kagome sighed again and looked at the couple again. _'I cant believe that Kikyo was going to be pregnant off of Inuyasha. Wow I'm so dumb. Inuyasha hardly even likes her I bet.'_ Kagome thought she turned her gaze back to the couple this time they were…. were…. making out?

"OH HELL NO!!!" Kagome yelled the couple stopped kissing and now all eyes was on Kagome. Kagome turned red. "Um…" Kagome said she looked at the couple again Kikyo smirking while Inuyasha was looking at Kagome with his eye brow up with a look on his face saying _Well-why-did-you-yell-out-for-wench?_ Kagome felt tears in her eyes for some reason she ran out of the cafeteria crying like crazy. _'Why the hell am I crying like this?'_ Kagome asked herself. She went into the girls room. Someone walked into the girls room. "Sango?" Kagome asked she turned around only to be met face to face with…………


	10. Chapter 10: AW!

Hey. I'm back guys! I left you guys as always with another cliffy. As always people tried to guess who it was that came into the girls room while Kagome was weeping of sorrow. Well let's see who it is….

Chapter 10: "AW!!!!" 

Kagome was shocked. "I-I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said questionably. He looked into her eyes to see sadness, hate and surprise. "What the hell are you doing in the girls room?" Kagome asked. He didn't answer he just continued to look into her eyes. Kagome avoided the eye contact turning the other way. "Well, actually it's not a surprise that you are in the girls bathroom cause I bet that you _always_ screw girls in here huh?" Kagome asked trying to not let tears fall. "What are you talking about? Kikyo and me didn't do **it** before." Inuyasha said. "_Riiiiight_. Yet." Kagome said she managed to control her tears and to look at Inuyasha in the eyes. "Why are you here?" she added. "Cause I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Kikyo." He said flatly. "What? And why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked even though that she cared like crazy she still managed to not show it. "Cause I know how much you cared that me and Kikyo were together. Don't try and act dumb Kagome. You was really jealous." He said with a smirk.

Kagome immediately started to get red not because it was a blush but because it was from anger. "UGH!" Kagome yelled she kicked him in the crotch making him fall to his knees. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled she stomped out of the girls room leaving Inuyasha on his knees in pain.

"Ow…." Inuyasha complained still holding on to himself in incredible pain.

Kagome continued to walk in the halls when she walked by a janitor's closet than a hand pulled her in.

"What the fuc-" Kagome was cut off with a slap in her face. She made her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Kikyo?" she asked. "Look, Higurashi. This is how it's going to go you are going to stay away from Inuyasha alright or I'll make your life a living hell got that?" Kikyo asked her holding on to Kagome's shirt. Kagome looked at Kikyo as if Kikyo had just grown another head. Kagome punched Kikyo in the face. "I hang out with whoever I want to ok?" Kagome said she kicked Kikyo on the side and stomped out of the bathroom. "Fine have it your way, Kagome." Kikyo muttered when she was in the closet by her self.

**SHIKON MALL**

'_Why does he look extra sexy right now?'_ Kagome asked herself. She was at the mall with Sango and what a coincidence that Kikyo and Inuyasha was walking right in front of them. Inuyasha had a black wife beater on, bag dark blue pants, and black Jordans. (Ballin!!!!) Kagome sighed.

Sango pointed to a store it was Scandalous. And just a coincidence that Inuyasha and Kikyo went in there too. Kikyo was looking at clothes for the Valentine's Carnival and Inuyasha (since it's a girl's store) he just sat on one of the chairs that most of the bored boyfriends go when there waiting for there girlfriends to finish shopping.

Sango grabbed a mini skirt. "Don't this look _so_ sexy. And you really have the legs for it too." She said. "Really?" Kagome asked she took the mini skirt and went to a dressing room. Kikyo grabbed a very skimpy top and went into the dressing room too. "How do I look?" the Kikyo and Kagome asked when they walked out. Inuyasha and Sango was sitting next to each other waiting for the to come out. "Kawaii!" Sango exclaimed referring to Kagome. Kagome really did look good In her dark blue mini skirt. "Feh." Inuyasha said when he looked at Kikyo. Kikyo's cleavage stopped at her bell button showing her whole stomach if she moved her boobs will pop out showing. "Want some tap?" Kagome asked her. "You really need to keep them in the sack." Kagome said. "What are you talking about slut?" Kikyo shot at Kagome. Sango and Inuyasha started to laugh. "_I'm_ the slut?" Kagome asked pointing to herself. "HA!" she yelled. "This is you." Kagome said she went into the dressing room and came back out with a leopard skin bikini. "This is what you were to church, Kinky-ho." Kagome said. Inuyasha eyes grew big. _'DAMMMMMMN.'_ He thought but then shuck it out his mind. "And I thought you and Inuyasha broke up?" Sango asked. Kagome told her what Inuyasha did. "Ha. We got back together." Kikyo said and she walked over to Inuyasha and sat on his lap while she put her arms around his neck. She licked his cheek…….ew.

But that's what the slut does. "Ew." Sango said. "You lick faces?" Kagome asked. "Got a problem with that?" Kikyo asked. "Yes. It's nasty. You keep those stuff in the bed room. Ight?" Kagome answered. "_Riiiiiiiiiiiight._ And your more mature than me? Weren't you the one that got high before?" Kikyo asked her. Kagome scoffed. "Weren't you the one that gave-" Kagome was cut off. "Don't even think about it. We're all adults here. That's personal shit." Kikyo said. "Personal shit my ass. That is what sluts do. Right Kagome?" Sango said. "Right." Kagome said her hands on her hips she went back to the dressing room to put on her normal clothes. "Hey. Inuyasha why don't you join us were going to WacDonalds." Sango said smiling. _'So, you and Kagome can back together.'_ Sango thought.

"Uh. No." Kikyo said. "I didn't ask you, Kinky-ho." Sango spat out. "Yeah whateva." Inuyasha said getting up. "Yeah, whateva." Kikyo said she snapped her fingers showing attitude. Kagome got out. "There joining us." Sango said smiling. Kagome's face fell.

(WACDONALDS (HA JUST LIKE MACDONALDS. INSTEAD THEY LOVE TO SEE YOU NOT SMILE. LOL)

At Wacdonald's it was awkwardly silent. "So, what did you do that betrayed Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha. "She threw the promise ring at me." He answered. "Plus, she took it off." He added. "But, you wrote me that letter!" Kagome shot back. "What letter!" he yelled. "The one that you gave me on Valentine's Day!" she yelled back. "Um…guys can we go now." Kikyo said getting nervous. "What letter I want to know. What did it say?" Inuyasha asked getting up. "It said: _Yo, gay ass. I don't want to be your Valentine. So, don't even think about it. _

_I don't like you like dat. Ok? Don't even talk to me or say anything to me cause I don't swing that way. So, what ever 'Valentine' that you had for me already you should just might as well through it away. _

_So leave me the hell alone. Why don't you ask a girl to be your Valentine. _

_So, leave me alone before I put a restraining order on yo ass. Inuyasha_." Kagome recited. "It even had my name in cursive outside of the paper." She added. "Wait a minute. I never wrote in cursive in my life. I always thought that it was gay. And I wrote that letter to Bankotsu." Inuyasha said surprised. "What? Bankotsu?" Kagome said. "Yeah, remember he _is_ gay and he was in our 4th grade class. Kikyo told me that Bankotsu wanted to be my Valentine. And I was like 'hell no' cause I'm not gay. So then I wrote a letter to him cause he was not there that day. And I told Kikyo to give it to him." He said. All eyes went on Kikyo.

"Kikyo? Did you have something to do with this?" Sango asked. "What hell no!" Kikyo said having a nervous voice. "Well, then what else could possibly be the reason?" Kagome asked her. "Maybe he is lying." Kikyo accused. "Or maybe _your_ lying." Kagome said her eyes showing evil.

"It was all your fault!" Inuyasha said pointing to Kikyo. "YEAH! SO WHAT! IT WAS UNFAIR! I WANTED YOU BUT NO YOU GAVE KAGOME A CHANCE! I HATED YOU FOR THAT! SO I SET YOU GUYS UP!" Kikyo yelled. She gripped Inuyasha's hands. "But, please Inuyasha. I love you so much." Kikyo said tears in her eyes. "Kikyo." Inuyasha said softly. "I don't love you." He said angrily. "BUT WHY! I LOOK JUST LIKE KAGOME!" she yelled. "Ah. No you don't not after she rearranged your face." Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time. "You bitches!" Kikyo yelled. "I will get you, Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled she stomped out of WacDonalds. "Aren't you guys happy?" Sango asked. "You guys can finally be together." Sango said. "Aren't you guys happy?" Sango asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha were just looking into each other's eyes.

They both did a warm smile. "Are you guys together now?" Sango asked.

They still didn't answer. "Well are you come on answer." Sango begged.

'_Why are they so quiet?'_ Sango thought. Kagome was so happy now that she knew that Inuyasha didn't betray her. _'I can't believe I thought that Inuyasha would actually betray me.'_ Kagome thought. "We should be going now." Inuyasha said having a serious look on his face. _'Why is he so serious?'_ Sango wondered. "Hey. Guys guess what? We can go over my house. My parents and brother went to Kyoto and is not coming back into tomorrow." Sango said smiling. "Ok." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

**SANGO'S HOUSE**

"Hey. Guys I cant believe that you finally got it straighten out. Now you guys can be friends again." Sango said. "Yup." Kagome said nodding she glared at Inuyasha and smiled Inuyasha returned another smile.

Sango popped in the movie. "We're watching '_Who's Your Caddy'._" Sango said. "Good. I always wanted to watch that movie." Inuyasha said. They were on the couch Sango ran over and sat beside them. "Hey. Sango can you go and get some popcorn." Kagome said. Sango looked at Kagome and then at Inuyasha. "_Suuuuure."_ Sango said smirking. "I'll just be right back. It will probably take me I don't know _30 minutes_." Sango said she walked into the kitchen smiling. Sango quickly grabbed her camera.

Back in the living room it was silent until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Look Kagome…." Inuyasha started. "I was wondering if---" he looked up at Kagome. Kagome was biting her lip. "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. She grabbed Inuyasha's hair fronts (what are they called those things at the side of Inuyasha's face his hair)

and pulled him into a passionate kiss….well actually there was nothing 'passionate' about the kiss. It was kind of…nasty. This is how the kiss went:

Inuyasha was shock at first but was kissing her back. They weren't even doing anything clean. They were literally French kissing and it will make kids go: EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome had her tongue lightly touching his fangs and then she started massaging her tongue with his.

Kagome moaned in pleasure. But then…

"Ha. Got you guys!" Sango said holding a camera in her hands. "What fuck!" Kagome yelled. "HA!" Sango laughed. Inuyasha quickly put back his shirt on. "You was spying on us?" he asked angrily. "Of course." Sango said. Kagome quickly straighten her hair. "Gosh. You guys are gross!!!!!

You should have seen you guys. If I didn't come in, in time I would have to change my couch cause of you guys." Sango said laughing. "But the pictures are so cute." Sango squealed she looked through her pictures.

"This is my favorite." Sango said showing them a picture.

"Um…I guess I should be going." Kagome said she quickly got up and left the house. "She is _so_ shy sometimes. Huh?" Sango asked still smiling.

**AT THE HIGURASHI SHRINE**

Kagome was laying on her bed reminiscing on what happened today.

"Damn his lips are soft." She said to herself. She was really, really happy now. Just then she heard a _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ On her…window...duh! Where else would she here the 'bangs?'

She opened it revealing Inuyasha. "Hey." She said she made him come in.

"So why are you here?" Kagome asked eyeing him. "I just wanted to stop by." He said angrily. Ok. So they talked a little. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah.

In the next 10 minutes they were kissing again. This time more passionate and sappy and all that crap. "I missed you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. That sent chills down her spine. (I'm kind of bored of that. She always gets chills down her spine. Let me just spice up the story a little. _Wink. Wink_.) Instead of sending chills down her spine she just got excited. (Oooo! Bad girl!) He started kissing her down her neck making her want him even more. She bit her lip. She gripped on to his shirt. She smirked and (since she can give a person a bloody face. She was you know strong) she ripped his shirt open revealing his 6 pack and all that tone and sexy crap and stuff. (Kagome is sounding so bad right now.) She then did a seductive laugh and pushed him on to her bed.


	11. Chapter 11: A few hours before

Hello. I'm back. This author's note is going to be short this time. So just sit back relax and read the story? Ight? Let's get to it shall we….

Chapter 11: A few hours before the Valentine's Carnival 

It was morning a nice bright morning it was Valentine's Day so today was the Valentine's Carnival. The same day that they thought that they betrayed each other was today and they just woke up it was silent and they had their hands behind their head looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe it." Kagome started breaking the silence between them.

"I know. Are you still going with Hojo?" Inuyasha asked. "I…don't…know." Kagome said slowly. It was kind of awkward that two 17 year olds is waking up they hated each other for at least 7 or 8 years is having a normal conversation in the same bed naked. (Weird huh?)

_Cuz baby, theres nothing I wont do, to spend my life with you  
I'll give my love to you, I promise, that I will never lie to you boy  
This love we have is true just to spend my life with you  
I'll give my heart to you, I promise, that I will never lie to you boy_

Kagome answered her cell phone, which was on her nightstand.

_Kagome: Hello?_

_Hojo: Good Morning Kagome-Chan!_

_Kagome: HOJO? Oh…um…hi. Wass good?_

_Hojo: Oh, nothing I just wanted to see if you had a nice sleep or anything. _

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, which was still looking up at the ceiling.

_Kagome: Yes. I had a nice sleep_

_Hojo: Um…I got a really important question to ask you. _

_Kagome: What is it?_

_Hojo: I would rather tell you at school is that okay?_

_Kagome: Sure but you-_

Kagome was cut off when somebody busted through her bedroom door.

"KAGOME!" the voice shrieked. "MOM COME HERE!!!" the voice said, Sota. "SOTA! GET OUT!" Kagome yelled. "WAIT MOM HAS TO SEE THIS! OH, LOOK WHO'S IN KAGOME BED." Sota yelled.

_Hojo: Kaogme. Is some with you already?_

_Kagome: NO! Not at all, Hojo. Im I have to go I'll see you at school. _

Kagome quickly hung up. She got out of bed she kicked Sota out of the room. She turned back at Inuyasha. "Well, what the fuck are you still doing here? Hurry up my mom's coming." Kagome said. Inuyasha grumbled and dressed himself quickly. Kagome ran into her closet and wore a big shirt that reached her knees and some short shorts.

"KAGOME!!!!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled happily since she barged into her bedroom. "IM SO HAPPY!!! WHOS IT WITH?" the mom turned around to see Inuyasha. "Oi! IT'S WITH INUYASHA!!!!" she yelled happily. Inuyasha blushed furiously. "I didn't see you since you was like 9 or 10 years old. And look at you in my daughter's room getting dressed." She said still having a smile on her face. "I'm getting those dog-eared grandchildren that I always wanted!" Mrs. Higurashi said still having that creepy smile.

"Sorry mom." Kagome said looking at her. "What do you mean? Oh, no don't tell me you guys didn't make one huh? DAMN IT!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled. "NEXT TIME!" she added and stomped out of the room.

**AT LUNCH **

"So, any way it was like so cool-" Rin was saying to Sango. "Did he even stop for 5 minutes?" Sango asked. "Nope he was like the energizer bunny." Rin said. "Oh, really?" Sango asked. "Yup, well I have to go to the library. Plus since I'm not an important character in this story I always have to leave." Rin said she waved at Sango and left the cafeteria.

"Hey, Sango. Guess what?" Kagome asked her. "What?" Sango asked.

Kagome whispered something in Sango's ear. Sango started to giggle "Oh my gosh!" Sango yelled. "Yup, but don't tell anybody cause then Hojo is going to find out. And I don't want the poor guy to feel upset you know?" Kagome said. "Sure thing. Kagome." Sango said.

"_Hey, Bankotsu. I got something to tell you." Sango said. _

"_Hey, Jankotsu I got something to tell you." Bankotsu said._

"_Hey, lunch lady I have something to tell you." Jankotsu said._

"_Hey, Principle Myoga I got something to tell you." Lunch lady said._

"_Hey, 1__st__ period teacher I got something to tell you." Principle Myoga said._

"_Hey, Kouga I got something to tell you." 1__st__ period teach said._

"_Hey, Ayame I something to tell you." Kouga said._

"_Hey, Naraku I got something to tell you." Ayame said._

"_Hey, Kougra I got something to tell you." Naraku said._

"_Hey, Miroku I got something to tell you." Kougra said. _

"_Hey, Inuyasha I got something to tell you." Miroku said. _

Inuyasha was looking at his friend evilly. "Of course I know." Inuyasha said a cold look in his eye. "The rumor is about me!" he yelled.

Kikyo walked to her locker and opened it revealing a very weird locker. Ok, this is who the slut's locker looked:

In the inside part of the door it had a giant picture of Inuyasha scowling at something. There was a coat hanger but instead a coat there it was a stolen jacket that Inuyasha had. On the part where you put your books and stuff there was a bottle that was labeled: **INUYASHA'S SCENT**, a Ken Barbie doll with sliver hair, (she dyed it) drawn fangs, and had similar clothes that Inuyasha would wear on it. There was a paper with his schedule on it. A photo album with a whole bunch of him in it, 2 shirts also hung on the coat rack but the 2 shirts had a picture of Inuyasha on it, used gum used by Inuyasha, a jar of his plucked hair that she plucked from him, and to make it more weirder she had a drawing of Inuyasha in her locker too. (Damn she is a freak) Kagome looked inside Kikyo's locker. "You really need to think about redecorating." Kagome said. "How in the world did you get a bottle with his scent on it? Are you sure that he smells like that?" Kagome asked. "I don't know you tell me!" Kikyo yelled back.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kagome asked backing away.

"How was your night with him last night?" Kikyo asked. "How the hell did you know about that I told Sango to keep it a secret." Kagome said confused. "Oh well whatever. Anyways I need you to tell me more information about him so that I can add it to my locker." Kikyo said now sounding psycho. Kagome's eyes grew big. "You are a freak." Kagome said walking away. "I WILL GET INUYASHA, KAGOME! JUST YOU WAIT. I WILL HAVE HIS CHILDREN. AND WE WILL NAME THE KIDS: I HATE KAGOME AND KAGOME IS WEIRD. YES, ONE A BOY AND THE OTHER A GIRL! WITH DOG-EARS!" Kikyo yelled one of her eyes twitching. Kagome started to get scared a little. "A-a-are you okay?" Kagome asked looking at the crazy girl. "YES. COULDN'T BE BETTER!" Kikyo yelled her eye still twitching and now her who body shaking.

"I think your obsessed. You know Naraku is single." Kagome said. "SHUT UP I WILL HAVE INUYASHA!" Kikyo said she stomped off running into a wall but then getting back off and stomping off. Kagome sighed. _"_Wow." Kagome said to herself before she walked off.

While Kikyo was walking away she saw a group of girls. "Hey, guys didn't all of you went out with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked the group. "Yes. We sure did. But yet he dumped me." All of them said at once. Kikyo smiled evilly.

Kikyo started laughing evilly. "(cough) (cough) (cough)." Kikyo was coughing like crazy she cleared her throat and started laughing evilly again. All the girls looked at her. "Um…your scaring us." The group said again.

"Hey. Do you want seek revenge on Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "Yes!" the crowd said. "GOOD! INUYASHA…." Kikyo paused. "Um…what's his last name?" Kikyo asked the group. "We don't know." The group said. "Ok then whatever." Kikyo said she cleared her throat.

"INUYASHA MUST DIE!" **(It's just like John Tucker Must Die.)**

**Ok. Wasn't that funny? Ok. So, now that I'm finished with Chapter 11. **

**Chapter 12 will be on it's way really soon. ) **


	12. Chapter 12: The Valentine's Carnival

What's up guys? I have another chapter for you. This one is going to be really interesting. And guess what? The story is almost over. I'm guessing 3 more chapters and the story will be finished. So, right now just enjoy the chapter that I have for you.

Chapter 12: Valentine's Day Carnival 

The Valentine's Day Carnival was really, really great. There was game booths that hung stuffed animals to win, food stands, roller coasters/rides, and everybody that goes to the school. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku was in a group wandering around the carnival.

"Hey, let's go over there!" Kagome said pointing over to a boat ride.

"_Suuuure_. Then afterwards lets go on some _real_ rides." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "Shut up!" Kagome said punching Inuyasha in the arm.

"It looks like fun." Miroku said. Sango smiled at him. "Yo, I swear Miroku your gay." Inuyasha said coldly. "Not as gay as Homo." Miroku said laughing. "AW! YEAH. HOJO!" Kagome yelled. "I forgot that I was supposed to go with him not with you." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha coldly. "You better make up an excuse cause here he comes." Sango said. There Hojo was walking over to the group with his usual handsome smile pasted on his face. "Hey, Kagome-Chan. You told me to pick you up but yet your mom said that you left with Inuyasha." Hojo said saying 'Inuyasha's name coldly. Hojo glared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha gave a Hojo a death glare. "Why don't you join us?" Kagome asked. She felt so sorry for Hojo. "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I'm asking my friend if he would like to join us." Kagome shot back at Inuyasha. "_Friend." _Hojo said saying _friend_ evilly. "That's what I wanted to ask you about." Hojo said he went down on one knee. "What the fuck are you doing!" Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time. Miroku and Sango just looked at Hojo sadly he really was going to get it.

'_Poor Hojo doesn't know that Kagome and Inuyasha are going out.'_ Sango and Miroku thought.

"I'm following my heart." Hojo said which sounded like some sappy shit.

"Kagome, your a virgin right?" Hojo asked. Everybody stayed silent. "You didn't loose it then that means that you are not really taken by somebody. I didn't loose it and you didn't loose it so that means that we should be together." Hojo said as if he just recited a poem.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku just busted out laughing.

"I'm not a virgin." Kagome said flatly

"Why dont you buzz off, Homo." Inuyasha said coldly. "INUYASHA! GOSH YOU'RE SO ANNOYING SOME TIMES." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha growled.

"Well, it's ok, Kagome. As long as you didn't loose it to this jerk right here." Hojo said pointing a finger Inuyasha. Everybody started laughing again.

"Yeah, um…Hojo….We need to talk about that." Kagome said nervously.

"Um…im…sorry." Kagome said her voice full of concern. "OH MY GOSH!" Hojo yelled. "Why didn't anybody tell me!" Hojo yelled. "Well, it's all over the school." Miroku said. "No wonder why I called your cell phone last night nobody even answered." Hojo said. "You probably didn't even hear it." Hojo said sounding as if he was about to cry. "Well, look on the bright side Hojo." Sango said. "What bright side?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "At least I heard you calling but I didn't just want to answer my phone." Kagome said slowly. "What time did you call?" she asked. "11pm." Hojo answered. "Oh, no wonder. We was busy." Kagome said. "Then I called at 1am." Hojo said. "Yeah, we was busy that time too." Kagome said nodding her head.

Hojo started crying. "Well, see ya around. Kagome-Chan." Hojo said walking away slowly. Hojo turned around and looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. "Bye. Guys!" Hojo yelled he winked at the two guys and blew a kiss at them he then skipped away. "SEE! SEE! SEE! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS GAY!" Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed. Kagome and Sango just laughed.

Kikyo was with the group of girls that Inuyasha went out with and Kougra.

"Guys this is going to be a really good revenge. Ok?" Kikyo said to the group of girls. "OK." The group said. "This is _so_ dumb." Kougra muttered.

Kikyo pointed to Inuyasha and his entourage. "There he is." Kikyo said smiling evilly. "Yuri." Kikyo called out. One of the girls from the group came out. "Yes." Yuri said. "Here." Kikyo said she handed the girl a stuffed turtle. "What am I going to do with this?" Yuri asked. "Ok, this is the thing…." Kikyo said whispering the plan into the girl's ear.

"Aw. Wasn't that ride fun!" Sango exclaimed she looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You just had to fall in the water." Kagome muttered. "It wasn't my fault that I thought I saw something in the water." Inuyasha said his hair was damp and stuck on his face. "You thought you saw a quarter! That's not important!" Kagome yelled her looking big and Inuyasha looking tiny. "Gosh. My bad." Inuyasha said sounding nervous.

"Let's get somethin' to eat." Miroku suggested. The three agreed.

They stopped by a food place Kagome had a slice of pizza, Inuyasha had a miniature bowl of ramen (don't ask), Sango had a pretzel, and Miroku had a cheeseburger they all had a milkshakes. Kagome: Chocolate, Inuyasha: Chocolate, Sango: Chocolate, and Miroku: Vanilla.

"You're _so_ the odd one." Sango said to Miroku. "Gosh! Why isn't some coming out!" Kagome exclaimed. "Here we go again." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome tilted the cup over so that some can come out and (just like last time when they had milkshakes she always had to turn it into some seducing thingy) yet again some milkshake went down her cleavage.

"Oh. Kagome dear let me help you." Miroku said he went over to Kagome with a napkin reaching for her boobs. "Don't even try it!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku. "Ugh. It was worth a try." Miroku said rubbing his sore spot. "Didn't this happen already. You know I think that you're doing this on purpose." Inuyasha said. "WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Um…excuse me." A voice said to the group. "Huh?" the four of them said.

"Hello. I'm Yuri. Inuyasha you probably already know me." Yuri said. "Um… yeah I do." Inuyasha said flatly. "So, did you miss me?" Yuri asked smiling seductively. "Nope." Inuyasha said flatly. "Who's this?" Kagome asked one of her eye brow cocked up.

"I'm Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend." Yuri said smiling. "And Inuyasha the kids are so sad that you can't be with them." The girl added. "WHAT!!!" the four yelled surprised. "Yup, Inuyasha. Yashie Junior is getting fed up that he cant even see his own father." Yuri said a sly smile on her face but quickly covered it up with a sad and innocent look. "And look at what you did to me." Yuri said she pointed to her stomach which was big and round as if she was…. pregnant. "WHAT!!!" The four said again. "Hold up. Hold up. You have kids?" Kagome asked. "No! I didn't even do anything with her." Inuyasha said. "Oh. _Surrrrrre_." Kagome said angrily. "And your just going to leave her? Would you do the same to me or something!" Kagome said she was starting to get her temper again. "Your more worse than Miroku!" Sango yelled. "I DON'T HAVE KIDS!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome started to cry. "UGH!" Inuyasha complained. Yuri rubbed her stomach. "It's okay. Kagome I wouldn't blame you for leaving him." Yuri said with a hint of evil in her voice. Yuri pulled on Inuyasha's hands. "Come on, Yashie Junior is waiting." Yuri said just then the stuffed turtle under her shirt feel out.

"Opps." Yuri said she quickly stuffed the turtle up her shirt. She smiled nervously. "Liar!" Kagome yelled. _'Phew'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Almost thought I was a goner for a minute there.'_

"UGH!" Kagome yelled she gripped Yuri's hair and punched her in her face. Yuri now had a bloody nose. "Don't blame me! Kikyo is up to this!" Yuri yelled she got up and ran away still holding on to her nose while blood went through her fingers.

"Kikyo?" Sango said. "Not her again." Kagome said. "She's a psycho. You should see her locker. It has more Inuyasha in it then Inuyasha has on his self." Kagome said. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "That doesn't even make any sense." Miroku said. "Whatever! Anyways I saw her locker with my own eye." Kaogme said. "You saw it with your own eye?" Inuyasha asked.

"UGH! Eye_s_!" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't get smart with me!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha she slapped him on the face. "She always gets mad when she says something stupid." Sango whispered to Miroku and Inuyasha. "SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled.

"Yuri!" Kikyo yelled. "You messed up! But luckily I have another plan up my skirt." Kikyo said evily. "Don't you mean _sleeves_?" Kougra asked.

"That's what I said skirt. But, now that I think of it. My plan does have to do with a _skirt_." Kikyo said rubbing her hands together.

"Inuyasha stop." Kagome said giggling. "But there not here." Inuyasha said he was kissing Kagome collarbone playing with her bra strap.

"_Yes_ they are." Kagome said looking behind him. He turned around, Miroku and Sango was giving them a weird look. "You guys just cant get enough of each other. You guys argue as if you hate each other but yet you would do it anywhere. Even in a Carnival!" Sango exclaimed. "Ey. Sango why don't we try and-" Miroku was cut off. "DON'T EVEN TRY IT PERVERT!" Sango yelled he was trying to grope her…again it was like the 7th time today.

"Kagome…"Inuyasha said he was gripping her wrist gently. He made her face him and he gave her a passionate kiss but it was interrupted by….

"Inuyasha." The voice said. He turned around. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha said he looked at the big group of girls that he dated behind her. "Girls?" he questioned. "Well, isn't it a coincidence that Kikyo is at the Carnival with all the girls that you dated." Miroku said. "Inuyasha!" one of the girls from the group yelled. She ran out of the group it was a girl named Hinata (Sorry, I know I got that from Naruto.) "Why are you here with another girl? What happened to what you told me last night. I'm even wearing it right now." Hinata said. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yesterday. You told me that you wanted to screw what was up my skirt." Hinata said seductively. "WHATS UP WITH ALL THESE LIES!" Inuyasha yelled. "He said WHAT!" Kagome yelled angrily. "He wanted to screw what was up my skirt. So, I wore a skirt today." Hinata said. Hinata was wearing a skirt it was really short and loose so if she spun you could see _all_ of her goodies. "That's a lie!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't even use the word _'screw'_." He added. "_Surrrrrre_." Kagome said her hands planted on her hips. "I'm serious I use fuc-" Inuyasha was cut off when Hinata put her finger on her lips to silence him. "I'm not wearing any panties." Hinata said seductively. "umm..okay." Inuyasha muffled he looked at Kagome she was about to rip his head off. "And to think I was going to give you the best night of your life after we left the carnival." Kagome said she then pouted.

"I'm serious. This slut is lying!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Prove it!" Sango Inuyasha stayed silent he didn't know how to prove it.

"And what did you tell me. Inuyasha." Kikyo now speaking. "Oh my gosh! And what did I tell you, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Kikyo took a dramatic pause before she spoke. "Well when we was dating and stuff which were the best days of my life. We was in Music class and you told me that you wanted to do me now. And I was like "But, Inuyasha. I'm keeping my goodies in the jar." And then you was like….and then you was like….and then you was like…" Kikyo said she took another pause showing that she was sad. "And….then…you….was….like." Kikyo said again but took another dramatic pause. "Spit it out bitch!" Kagome yelled angrily. "He said '_I don't give a fuck'_." Kikyo started fake crying.

"AW! That's some bullshit. Inuyasha will never say that!" Miroku said.

"He wouldn't do it in the music room." he added. "Your not helping!" Inuyasha scolded. "Plus, I don't even have music class." Inuyasha exclaimed. "What's the fuckin' point?" Kikyo asked a disgusted look on her face. "And when did you ever keep your goodies in the jar?" Kagome asked. "Well, I _am_ saving myself for marriage." Kikyo said. "Yeah. Right. Sluts don't save them selves for marriage. Kagome didn't even do that." Sango said. "SANGO!" Kaogme scolded. "Your not helping." Kagome added. "Gosh. Does the whole school knows about last night?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, except for Rin. And I bet that she will be real pissed when she finds out that nobody told her." Sango said.

"ASSHOLES!!" a voice yelled at them from behind. It was Rin.

"Kagome! You didn't even tell me! I had to find out by the lunch lady! Ugh! I hate being the unimportant character!" Rin exclaimed. "Gosh. Why cant people ever leave us alone!" Miroku complained. "I don't know let's go home." Kagome said. "Yeah." Everybody else agreed. "But, I have to do something first." Kagome said.

"What?" Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha asked. Kagome ran up to Kikyo and punched Kikyo square in the nose. "OUCH! BITCH!" Kikyo yelled.

"That was for trying to break us apart." Kagome said. "This is for being weird!" Kagome yelled and punched Kikyo again. "And this is…just for fun!" Kagome yelled and punched Kikyo again. The group of girls that Inuyasha dated gasp in shock. "Do you want some of this?" Kagome asked. They all nodded their head no quickly.

"She scares me." One of the girls said. "I know she scares me too." Inuyasha said.

**Ok. That's the end of this Chapter. Chapter 13 is coming soon. **

**There's only 2 more chapters left of this story. And I already have another story in mind. **


	13. Chapter 13: Her Seceret Revealed!

Hola!!! What's happenin? Huh? Wass good? I'm so happy. You know why, cause I'm almost finished with my first fan fiction and because I have a really, really, good one in mind right now that I just cant wait to write. So sit back and relax and read this chapter!

Chapter 13: Her Secret is Revealed 

Kagome was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked her he noticed that she had a sad look on her face. "Nothing." She said flatly. "No, really tell me." Inuyasha said.

"I'll tell you later. (yawn) well, Imma go to sleep." Kagome said she turned over the opposite direction that Inuyasha was facing her and drifted to sleep. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes also, falling into a deep sleep.

**AT SCHOOL**

Kagome wore some Apple Bottom jeans, an Apple Bottom shirt, and had her hair in tight bun making little strands of hair fall out seductively.

Inuyasha had some baggy blue jeans, a Sean John shirt, and some white Air Force 1's on. (THEY WERE BALLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Everybody at the school already knew that they were an _item._ Some was taking it tough cause some of the boys wanted to date Kagome and some of the girls wanted to date Inuyasha. Some people were happy for them like Sango, Rin, and Miroku _some_ of Inuyasha's friends. (Some of his friends wanted to date Kagome.)

Kikyo was standing in the middle of the hall way with CD's in a black and red case the case said in big bold words: **KIKYO'S BASH**.

Sango and Miroku ran up to them. "Well, it seems that Kikyo is having a party." Miroku said. "So." Kagome said flatly. "I think that we should go." Inuyasha said. "What the fuck?" Sango and Kagome asked. "Did you guys see her house? The last party that she had she was giving away _money._" Inuyasha asked. "True." Sango said. "And, Kagome we don't even have to talk to her or anything. Well unless she gives you an invitation." Sango said. "What's that supposed to mean!" Kagome exclaimed. "Well, its really clear that she really hates you. She will definitely invite Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Huh…why me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because she's in love with you. The only way that Kagome can go is if you tell Kikyo that you won't go unless Kagome can go." Miroku said.

"Ok." Inuyasha said he walked over to Kikyo. "OH. HEY INU-BABY!" Kikyo yelled she embraced Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha pulled her away. "I want an invitation." He said flatly. "Sure. And here's one for Kagome!" she said happily. "What? You want Kagome to be there?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course, Inuyasha. I'll just have to accept the fact that you two are an "item" now. I hope that she can make it. We can try and be friends now!" Kikyo said having that creepy smiled pasted on her face. "Um…ok." Inuyasha said unsure he walked back over to his friends. "She suggested that you came." Inuyasha said confused. "What the fuck?" Kagome said. "Why would she want _me_ to come?" Kagome asked. "I don't know but she has something up her sleeves." Inuyasha said. "She's not wearing sleeves she has a tank top on." Miroku said. "Ugh! It's a figure of speech! Gosh you guys are retarded!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! AT LUNCH!!!!**

Kikyo was sitting with Kougra at lunch. Kougra was eating her burger while Kikyo was talking some shit that Kougra didn't care about but yet she still pretended to listen. "…My plan is totally going to work. Kougra!" Kikyo exclaimed. Kougra whipped her mouth off with a napkin. "Sorry, you said something?" Kougra asked clueless. "I'm going to do my plan Kougra wish me luck." Kikyo said getting up. Kougra sighed. _'Gosh I wish I had some other friends.'_ Kougra thought depressed that she had a psycho-pathic bitch as a friend.

Kikyo strutted off to Inuyasha's entourage. "Hell. Inu-baby." Kikyo said seductively. "What do you want? I'm already coming to your damn party." He said angrily. "Inu-baby I know that you like me. I mean come on it's _so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so-"_ "Ugh! Just get to the fuckin point!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Obvious that you want me." Kikyo finished.

"_Riiiiiiiight."_ Inuyasha said sarcastically. "It is I mean why did you want to come to my party?" Kikyo asked. Kikyo tried to sit on his lap but Kagome pulled her hair making her fall backwards making a loud _THUD_ on the floor. "Ouch bitch! It's enough stop giving me injuries!" Kikyo complained getting up from the floor. "Well stop acting like a slut then." Kagome said she bit into her burger. "Because you gave away money at your last party." Inuyasha answered Kikyo. "Is that all you want money?" Kikyo asked. "Hey, Inu-baby guess what?" Kikyo asked him she leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Kagome heard what she said she punched her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Kikyo yelled rubbing the back of her head. "Bitch!" Kikyo yelled still rubbing the sore spot. "That was one of the most sluttest things that I ever heard." Kagome said angrily. "What did she say?" Sango and Miroku asked. "She said that she was giving head at her party for $50 dollars and that if Inuyasha wanted one she will give him a frickin discount." Kagome answered.

Kikyo was starting to get really angry. "Ugh! I hate you guys." Kikyo yelled. "Except for you Inuyasha." Kikyo said she bent down and licked his face he rubbed it off violently. "Damn, Kikyo." Inuyasha said angrily still whipping it off. "Whatever you know you like it. Everybody come to my party." Kikyo said happily she walked away.

"Why does she want me to come to her party so much?" Kagome asked.

Everybody shrugged. _'My plan is working.'_ Kikyo thought evilly.

**AT SCHOOL**

"Hey, guys come over my house. I'm home alone today." Miroku said. They all went over to Miroku's house; which was really a descent house it was a 5 bedroom house, 3 bathrooms, 1 pool with Jacuzzi, kitchen, and all dat crap that a good house has.

They were in Miroku's living room talking. "Hey. I got a great idea." Sango said. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "Let's play truth or dare." Sango suggested. "We're in High School and you want us to play that kiddie game." Inuyasha said. "It involves the word 'strip'." Sango said. "Let's play!" Miroku said happily hoping to see the two girls naked at the end of the game. "Ok. This is how it works, me and Kagome is a team, you and Miroku is a team." Sango explained. "If you don't do the dare that you are told or don't tell the truth to the question then you would have to take off one of your clothes. The way you figure out if the person is lying is that the person asking the question they already know the answer. So the point is for the person to admit it to everybody." Sango finished explaining everybody nodded.

"Ok. Who's first?" Sango asked. "Me." Miroku said trying to sound brave.

"Ok. Spin the bottle." Sango said. Miroku spun the bottle it landed on Kagome. "Truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare." Kagome said bravely. "I dare you to make out with Sango." Miroku said. "HA!" Kagome laughed. "I don't swing that way." Kagome said she took off her shoe. "Damn it!" Miroku said. _'That would have been so hot if they did.'_ Miroku was thinking.

Kagome spun the bottle it landed on…Inuyasha. "Truth or dare?" Kagome asked. "Dare." Inuyasha said bravely. _'I can take on anything that Kagome gives me. She's probably going to give me something easy anyways. Since we go out. She'll go easy on me.'_ Inuyasha thought. "I dare you to kiss Miroku on the lips…._ passionately._" Kagome said smiling. "Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled he took off one of his shoes.

The game went on for about 15 minutes. These were the clothes that they had remaining:

Inuyasha: shirt, boxers, socks

Kagome: shirt, panties,

Sango: (everything)

Miroku: boxers

The girls were winning. "You are such a wimp gosh." Inuyasha complained. "Gosh, I'm sorry. But, I didn't want to lick the floor." Miroku whined. Sango spun the bottle it landed on Kagome. "Truth." Kagome said. Sango took a deep breath. "Is it true…that a couple of weeks ago when you said that you liked Inuyasha the reason was because when you passed the boys locker room his towel accidently fell off. You liked the view and you paid Bankotsu so that he can pull the towel off of Inuyasha every time that you had the chance to peek?" Sango asked smiling evilly. The two boys were shocked. "Isn't true that you was with me!" Kagome exclaimed. "DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Sango yelled back. "NO!" Kagome yelled. Sango glared at her. Kagome dropped her head in shame. Miroku's eyes lit up.

'_Take off the panties, take off the panties, take off the panties.'_ Miroku was thinking excitedly. And a surprise that Inuyasha was thinking the same damn thing too. _'Damn Miroku! I'm starting to think like you. But, wait she did all of that just to see me. Wow. Now, I know that I look fine as hell.' _Inuyasha was thinking. Unfortunately for Miroku and Inuyasha, Kagome only took off her shirt. "Damn." Kagome muttered. She was scared to look up at Inuyasha. _'He's probably mad at me.'_ She was thinking. She looked up only to be met with Inuyasha's smile. "What are you smiling about?" Kagome said coldly sending a death glare to her boyfriend. "Oh. Nothing. I mean I know dat I'm drop dead sexy but gosh." Inuyasha said. "I'm really going to have to use that against you now." He said still smiling.

Kagome kept looking at him evilly then she sent a death glare at Sango who was now giving her a smile.

5 minutes later Inuyasha only had his boxers on. "I bet that you really want me to take off my last clothing, Huh, Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome sent him a death glare. _'DAMN YOU SANGO!'_ Kagome thought.

**!AT THE HIGURASHI SHRINE!**

"Sorry Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Shut up!" she said. "Ok. Ok. I'm not going to use it against you anymore gosh." Inuyasha said folding his arms.

"Good. But, I do have a question for you." Kagome said. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "What was the real reason why you went out with Kikyo." Kagome asked. "I'm not telling you." Inuyasha said looking the other way.

"Come on." Kagome said she leaned over him playing with his hair. She whispered something in his ear. His eyes grew wide he gave in. "Ok. Ok" he said "The _real_ reason why I went out with Kikyo was because…"


	14. Chapter 14: Tipsy!

**Wass good? I'm back with another chapter for you guys!!!!!!!! I've been writing this story for a while now and it's **_**almost**_** finished. I'm going to miss this story (sigh). So anyways enjoy this chapter! **

**P.S. Thank you very much for the reviews. **

Chapter 14: Tipsy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome's fist met Inuyaha's jaw when he told her the reason. "Son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was shocked he put his hand on the spot where she punched him. "Ouch! Bitch that hurt!" he yelled back. "How could you." Kagome said. "Just to make me fuckin jealous. Ugh!" Kagome yelled she kicked him off her bed. "Last time your on my bed!" Kagome yelled she ran over to her closet and took out 2 shirts, jeans, 3 boxers, and a pair of Jordans. "Here's your clothes." She said coldly. "Hey! I had that much clothes over here?" he asked picking up his Jordans. "I'm surprised that you didn't rock these." He cracked. "What's that supposed to mean! That my feet are big or something!" Kagome yelled. "Hey. I'm just angry that you punched me in my muthafuckin jaw and then your going to kick me off your bed." He said turning the other way. "Well why did you try and make me jealous?" Kagome said. "Oh, my gosh! Its really obvious. And the reason why I kept kissing Kikyo was so that you can get mad and when I saw you storm out of the cafeteria I broke up with her cause I thought that you enough. But _somebody_ kicked me so then I went back to Kikyo so that you can get mad." He explained. "_oh_." Kagome said.

"Then I'm sorry." Kagome said walking over to him hugging him.

"Yeah whatever." He mumbled he then rubbed his sore jaw. "You know Inuyasha I might really, really like you." Kagome said still in the hug. "Yeah, I figured that out when you pushed me on to your bed the other night." He mumbled. "About the invitation. Why is it a CD?" Inuyasha asked. "Um…I think it's one of those invitations that you listen too and shit." Kagome said she walked over to her stereo she pulled out the invitation and pressed _'play'_.

"Hey. As ya'll should know my name is Kikyo and I'm having a par-tay. And what's so good about this party is that practically the whole school is going to be there. There will be a very, very special guest there. It is also a pool party so make sure to have swimwear. Make sure to make it and that especially goes for Inu-baby! Mawh. So holla at me for any questions okay. Bye!" Kikyo's voice was heard on the stereo. "I wonder who the special guest is…." Kagome said. 

**MALL**

"Now, we need to find a really cute outfit for Kikyo's party." Sango said.

"Let's go in Knock Outs." Kagome suggested.

They went into a store that had many, many cute tops, jeans, skirts, mini dresses, accessories, and etc.

"Oh. This would look really cute on you." Kagome said to Sango. "Oh, but this would look _fabulous_ on _you_." Sango said picking out an out for Kagome. "Let's try dem on." They both said and headed for the dressing rooms area.

**NIGHT! TIME: 8:45**

**THIS IS WHAT KAGOME AND SANGO IS WEARING IF YOU WANT**

**TO SEE A REAL PICTURE OF WHAT THEY ARE WEARING THEN**

**YOU CAN GO ON MY FAN FICTION PROFILE. AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE IT WILL HAVE LINKS THAT YOU CAN PRESS SO THAT YOU CAN SEE WHAT THEY WORE. IT ALSO INCLUDES **

**PICTURES OF THE CELEBRITY THAT THEY USED FOR THE HAIR STYLE. AND IT SHOWS THEIR SWIMWEARS.**

Kagome and Sango were ready for the party. Kagome had a nice Baby Phat mini dress that fit her nicely, her hair was in an Aaliyah (the singer that died in the place crash. R.I.P.) hairstyle, her bathing suit underneath was a white one piece sexy Baby Phat swim wear, she had silver glittery 3-inch high heels, silver big hooped earrings, and clear lip gloss with a hint of glitter.

Sango had an Apple Bottom white mini dress one that fight tightly showing her curves. (the same thing for Kagome). Sango's hair was In a nice curly pony tail like Ciara (the singer), she had white 2-inc high heels, a silver heart necklace, and underneath her clothes was a camouflage two piece bikini she had pink lip gloss on.

They looked sexy, cool, hot, and scandalous!

Miroku finally picked them up in his black on black Lexus Inuyasha was in there too. Kagome sat in the back with Inuyasha (of course) and Sango sat in the front with Miroku. Kagome sighed she looked out the window and watched the houses, trees, and buildings go by. "Are you going to drink?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "No. I'm _way_ too responsible to get drunk at some party let alone drink." Kagome said smartly. "Yeah, right this is the girl that got high with me before." Sango said. "_You_ got high?" Inuyasha asked. "It was a dare. And I _always_ do dares." Kagome said.

"But, I'm not going to get drunk, wasted, or anything at the party. Ok?" Kagome asked everybody. Sango rolled her eyes while Inuyasha and Miroku nodded. _'Yeah right, Kagome.'_ Sango thought.

**!!!!!!!!AT THE FIESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD. DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTA THAN YOURS!!!!!!" A tipsy girl sang.

"WOOOOO!!!!!!!!" the girl added and walked over to a _very_ tipsy boy.

"Hey, Hey sing…it…with me." The girl slurred she had a tired smile on her face she leaned on the boy shoulder hiccupping. "My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard! Damn right it's better than yours!" the girl yelled.

"Damn right. Damn right Damn right." The boy sang he started to giggle when people started to look at them. "COME ON!!" the girl yelled. "Ahh! Stop yelling at me. All I asked was for some Skittles!" the boy yelled. "Oh. I'm sorry boo. Here." The girl said she licked his face. "Yup… (hiccup)…that's for da Skittle….the red ones are…(hiccup)..the best." He said. "Let's go to the bar." He suggested. "Ok." The girl skipped with him.

"Up." The girl said childishly. He bent down the girl went on his back like piggy back and he carried her to the bar that Kikyo had in her mansion.

They were at the bar and there was a sign that said: **$10.50**. "We have to pay?" the girl asked still having a childish voice on. "Yup. Hey….hey…(hiccup)…look at this. Ight? Ova here." He said.

He sat down on the chair and started to sing to the girl.

"_Baby Girl  
Whats Your Name  
Let Me Talk To You  
Let Me Buy You A Drink  
I'm T-Pain, You Know Me  
Konvict Music Have Every Boy Like Ohh Wee  
I Know The Club Close At 3  
Whats The Chance A You Rollin Wit Me  
Back To The Crib  
Show You How I Live  
Lets Get Drunk Forget What We Did"_ He finished singing and started to giggle again between hiccups. The girl started to clap. "Hey…Hey…Hey!" the girl yelled. "What…what….what?" the boy asked. "I'm Horny." The girl said and busted out laughing. "What!…you _hungry?_" the boy asked. "Horny." The girl said. "_Honey?"_ the boy asked. "HORNY!!" the girl screamed. "_Ohhhh."_ The guy said. Everybody was look at them…again.

"Hey…hey…hey." The girl said. "Look at this." The girl continued. She jumped on him and they started making out.

Their friends was looking at them in disgust. "They finally snapped." Sango said. "Yup, I know." Miroku said.

Who were these dumbass that were completely drunk…wasted…TIPSY!

Inuyasha and Kagome. (What a shame. Right?)

"It is all your fault why did you make Kagome drink. She is completely crazy when she's drunk." Sango said. "I didn't make her drink. Inuyasha did. I just gave him the drink to _give_ to Kagome." Miroku said.

"What the hell!" Kikyo exclaimed she looked over at the couple making out….on her floor. "Ok. I didn't invite you to make out with _my_ man. Ok. Gosh this is like really slutty." Kikyo said ind disgust. "Who are you calling a slut?" Kagome got up from the floor still woozy she had no top on.

"Kagome!" Sango hissed. Kagome looked down her bathing suit was down also. "Aww…..(hiccup)…fuck it.If you go 'em flaunt it right. You cant do that Kikyo. Lookin like a surf board." Kagome cracked. "I'm….not…a…slut." Kagome added it started getting cold so she put her top back on. "Yes! You are you was just swapping spit on my damn floor and you was stripping while you was at it too." Kikyo complained. Then Inuyasha got up. "Which one is which?" Inuyasha asked he looked at Kagome and then at Kikyo. "I'm Kagome." Kikyo lied he went up to him and hugged him. "_OOOOOKKKKKKKK."_ Inuyasha said. "_I'm_ Kikyo…..(giggle)…I thought that I was….Kagome!" Kagome exclaimed. "Yes you _are_ Kagome." Sango said. "_That's_ Kikyo." Sango said pointing to Kikyo. "Stop your damn lying!" Kikyo yelled at Sango. "I'm Kagome. I bet that you want to do me right. Since I'm Kagome." Kikyo said smiling evilly.

'_My plan is working! I wanted him and Kagome to get drunk! So now I can have him! He thinks that I'm Kagome.'_ Kikyo thought she swung her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha then picked her up bridal style. "Wait! But isn't the one that I was just making out with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "No. You was making out with me!" Kikyo lied. "Oh. Ok. Let's go. You wanted me to do you right????" Inuyasha asked he then hiccuped. "Yes." Kikyo said. "NO!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed. "That's Kikyo. Inuyasha. Dats Kagome. You do Kagome you DON'T do Kagome." Miroku said. "Yeah. DO Kagome!" Sango yelled she thought for a minute. "Ok…that didn't sound right. I just told my best friend's boyfriend to do her." Sango said.

"UGH! WHICH ONE DO I DO?" Inuyasha yelled. "Um…her.." Miroku said pointing to Kagome. Kagome still looked clueless.

"No you do me." Kikyo said angrily. "No you do her." Sango said pointing to Kagome. "Why cant I do both?" Inuyasha asked. "UGH!" Sango said and punched Inuyasha in the jaw. "I swear you have a dirty mind when your drunk!" Sango yelled at him. "What's wrong with that? Threesome's are good right Miroku?" Inuyasha slurred. Miroku nodded his head _yes_ excitedly but when Sango turned around looking at him. Miroku began nodding his head _no_ slowly as if he was ashamed of Inuyasha of saying something like that.

"JUST DO KAGOME!" Sango yelled. "Wait a minute…don't! Cause this is just a house party. And it will be rude if you do a girl in the girl's house that wants to be done by you but you don't want to do the girl you want to do the girl's enemy." Sango said. Everybody was silent. "Wha?" everybody asked. "Don't do Kagome in Kikyo's house!" Sango yelled. "So…then…do her outside?" Inuyasha asked he then hiccuped. "NO! Just do her when you get to her house okay?" Sango asked. "Ok." Inuyasha said he then picked up the real Kagome dropping Kikyo he then headed for the door. "WHAT! THE PARTY ISNT OVER YOU CANT GO HOME!" Sango exclaimed. "But I'm (hiccup)…horny." Kagome said. The _very_ drunk couple walked out of the house and went over to Kagome. So that he can **do** her. "UGH!" Kikyo yelled. "I cant take it anymore!" Kikyo yelled. The music stopped and everybody looked at her. "AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo yelled again she clutched her hair. But the teens didn't know that they were being watched by a pair of cold dark eyes.

**Ok. That is that Chaper. So, I'll be coming out soon with Chapter 15 a.k.a the last chapter. But DON'T worry cause after the last Chapter there will be an epilouge! So wait for the last chapter of "Memories"! **

**CHAPTER 15 COMIN ATCHYA! **_  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Bye, Kikyo and Hojo

Hello! My fellow readers! Guess what? You know that this is the last chapter of "Memories." Now that I think about it. Why the hell did I call it "Memories?" Well, anyways after this I'm making the epilogue. So, here's the chapter enjoy! (Damn! I'm going to miss this story!) 

The eyes belonged to, Keri, Kikyo's mom. She was looking at her daughter from upstairs. Kikyo thought that her mom went to the movies with some random man. (Keri is a slut too.) _'Why does my daughter act so….so…CRAZY?'_ Keri thought to herself. She was watching the whole scene that took place from when Kikyo scolded at Kagome from swaping spit with Inuyasha all the way until Kikyo clutching her hair yelling.

Keri shook her head slightly in disappointment. _'I know what I have to do.'_ Keri thought she took out her purple and pink razr. "Hello…." She said over the phone.

HIGURASHI SHRINE 

_Ding! Dong!_

Mrs. Higurashi opened the front door to be greeted with Inuyasha and Kagome's goofy smile on their faces. They were still tipsy.

"What's up with you two?" the worried adult asked. They ignored her and skipped upstairs to Kagome's room. Yes, Inuyasha _**skipped**_. (I know. I know it's _wayyy_ OOC (Out of Character) but, hey Inuyasha _is_ tipsy

(and for all those dumb asses out there "Tipsy" means drunk. Just to make sure that you guys know what that means.)

"Tipsy." Mrs. Higurashi muttered she ran upstairs. "Hey, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome didn't answer she was too busy taking off her shirt. "(yawn) I'm going to bed. You two try and not make to much noise. Ight?" Mrs. Higurashi said she left the bedroom and walked over to hers.

"What…(hiccup)…did…she say…(hiccup. Hiccup)?" Inuyasha asked taking off his pants. Kagome was humming to her self while giggling.

She fell on her bed with only a bra and short shorts on. Inuyasha fell on

her bed with only boxers on. "Weren't wee suppossse to do something?" Inuyasha slurred. "Wha?" Kaogme asked. "Um………" Kagome thought.

"Oh yeah." Kagome said managed to say seductively she was still tipsy so she stumbled when she got up from her bed she got on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was trying to keep his eyes open. She bent down to kiss him but sleep took over and her and instead she fell over him snoring. He was sleeping too.

**DA MORNING**

Someone opened the door to Kagome's bedroom. They gasped and ran up to the two. "Kagome-Chan!" the voice yelled worriedly. The person sat next to her bed and started to cry.

Kagome slowly opened her eyelids. She noticed she was on top of Inuyasha she got off slowly and looked down at the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" she yelled.

**SANGO**

"Miroku!" Sango yelled she slapped him across his face. "Wha?" he asked waking up they were still at Kikyo's house they got drunk and well you know the rest of it right? There was also a lot of teens sleeping near them.

Kikyo was up in her room sleeping when she got out of her room and saw that practically all her friends was still at her house she yelled: YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO HOME. BUT YOU GOTTA GET THE HELL UP OUTTA HERE!

**  
!HIGURASHI SHINE!**

Kagome's yell quickly woke up Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi was at work. And Souta and Grandpa? Well, their not important characters in this story.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Inuyasha asked the crying person.

"Hojo! It's not what it looks like." Kagome said quickly covering herself up with her cover. "Really? Well, it looks like that you guys were having se-" Hojo was cut of with Inuyasha's yell. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU FAG!" "Inuyasha. Don't be so mean." Kagome hissed. "It's none of his business of what we were doing!" he yelled. Hojo continued to cry. "Sorry, no offense Hojo. But why the hell _are_ you here?" Kagome asked annoyed. "Well, when I stopped by to see how you was doing. Your mother said that you was wasted last night so I wanted to see how you was doing." Hojo said sending Inuyasha an angry glare but then dreamily looked at Inuyasha cause Inuyasha had no shirt on. (Hojo's gay ass.)

Inuyasha noticed and put on his shirt. "Gosh gays are weird." Inuyasha muttered. (No offense to gay people.) "Don't worry Inuyasha." Hojo said with a wink. "I'm bisexual." Hojo said. "I don't _only_ go after boys." Hojo said winking at him again. "But, you are looking a little only over there." Hojo said smiling. Hojo's face met two fists, one was Inuyasha's and one was Kagome's. "Get out of here." Kagome said coldly. "Please Kagome!" Hojo begged. "I want to be with you!" Hojo yelled he went up to Kagome.

His hands was reaching for her boobs. "Please." He said quietly. "HEY!" Inuyasha yelled he shield Kagome's boobs. "Don't touch. Get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked down and saw Inuyasha's hands covering her boobs. "UGH!" Kagome complained Inuyasha's and Hojo's face met a fist. Now she was really angry. "**HOJO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" **Kagome yelled pointing to Hojo. "**AND YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM SO THAT I CAN CHANGE!"** Kagome yelled now pointing to Inuyasha.

**SCHOOL TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the school steps Kagome being picked up bridal style by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku yelled he was being followed by Sango.

"You would not believe what we just saw." Sango said. "What?" Kagome asked. "We saw Hojo and Kikyo…making out!" she finished. "WHAT!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Hojo…" Kagome asked. "…and…Kikyo?" Inuyasha finished the couple busted out laughing. "Yeah. Rig-" Kagome stopped what she was about to say when she saw Kikyo and Hojo walking out hand in hand. The four friends stared at the _very_ odd couple. "What the fuck." Was all the four could get out. Kikyo noticed the staring from the four especially from Inuyasha. "Our, plan is working." She whispered to Hojo. Hojo did a big grin that their plan was working. Kikyo felt something squishy at the bottom of her foot but ignored it and kept on walking with Hojo. _'Inuyasha should get really jealous. Leave that hoe and home running to me.'_ Kikyo thought she smiled evilly. _'Kagome! I want you. Sure I like boys. But, I AM bisexual I can go for girls too. Ya know!'_ Hojo thought happily.

"KIKYO!!!" Inuyasha yelled. _'Yes. My plan is working!'_ Kikyo thought happily she swiftly turned around. "Yes Inu-baby!" she yelled happily.

"You stepped in dog shit!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. Everybody started to laugh when they saw Kikyo look at the bottom of her shoe and did a disgusted face when she took a whiff of what was at her shoe.

"UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo screamed. "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO NOTICE ME. INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled to the top of her lungs she was now practically ripping out her hair in frustration.

_WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

A police car and a big tan van came into view they parked right in front of the six teens which was Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Hojo, and Kikyo who was still on the floor but now whipping her tears. There was also a big crowd of kids behind. Rin was also in the big crowd very, very pissed that she wasn't an important character to be one of the 6.

(Poor Rin. She'll be more popular in the next story. I promise. LOL)

The police man came out of the car and put Kikyo's arms behind her back and made her stand up they also put handcuffs on her. "What the fuck is going on! My mother will _NOT_ stand for this!" Kikyo exclaimed. "She was behind this." The officer said. "What?" Kikyo asked surprised. As if right on cue Keri, Kikyo's mother came out of the police car also. She walked right in front of Kikyo. "Mother? H-h-how could you?" Kikyo asked tears in her eyes. "Cause you're a crazy bitch. I saw you at your party how you tried to act like that girl just saw that you can be screwed by him. I saw your locker which had all of Inuyasha, and I saw a your weird out bursts plus, pranks you pulled." Keri explained to her daughter. A guy in the tan van came out. "Come on." The guy said. "Where is she going?" Miroku asked curious. "Yeah." The crowd said they were also curious. "She's going to rehab." Keri answered. "In other words the crazy box." Kagome said trying not to laugh at Kikyo. "Yes. And he's coming too!" the police officer said and pointed to Hojo. "W-w-why?" Hojo asked. "Cause your _way_ to gay and your just plain annoying. Plus! You're a virgin." The officer explained he also put handcuffs on Hojo said that he wont run away. "Ok. Let's put em in." the officer said the guy that came out of the tan van and the officer picked the two up and threw them in the back of the tan van. The van was labeled: **REHAB VAN A.K.A. CRAZY BOX VAN**

Hojo and Kikyo sighed when they were in the van they looked to their left and found Naraku and Bankotsu. "What are you two doing here?" Kikyo asked angrily. "I was caught cutting myself." Naraku said emotionless, Naraku was considered a _'emo'/ gothic_ one of those people that hate everything and everyone. They despise life. "I was caught for the same reason as Hojo." Bankotsu answered. "_You're a_ virgin too?" Hojo asked happily. "Hey. Now don't get too hasty! I'm NOT a virgin. But the guy said that I was too gay and pansy-ish." Bankotsu said. It was silent. Kikyo looked at Naraku dreamily and Naraku looked at Kikyo dreamily. Hojo looked at Bankotsu dreamily and Bankotsu looked at Hojo dreamily. The two now couples held hands.

It was a starting of a very weird, ugly, gay, yet new relationship.

When the tan van and police car drove away the school was now silent.

Until…

Balloons and such came from the skies and Kouga came out with a radio

Playing. Whine it up by Kat Deluna and Elephant Man.

HA HA HA  
Don't wanna wait no more  
HA HA HA  
You got what im searching for

[pre hook  
im feeling your vibing  
Im riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

[hook  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!

[break  
a ese nene lo tengo trikiao  
cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
[ Whine Up lyrics found on  
con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

[verse 2  
Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
Its an animal attraction whine your body up

HA HA HA  
It's the magic on the floor  
HA HA HA  
I don't wanna wait no more

[Pre hook  
Cuz im feeling your vibing  
Im riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

[hook  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!

[outro chorus  
whine up, whine up whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said holding Inuyasha's hand. "Hmm?" He asked.

She looked deep into his golden beautiful amber eyes. "I love you." She said. He leaned down and kissed her a nice long and passionate kiss.

"I love you too." He said and then went back to kissing her.

"Sango…" Miroku said nervously. "Yes?" she asked. "Will you slap me if I try and kiss you?" he asked her. She blushed. He was very cautious so that he wouldn't get slapped…again. She giggled and kissed him lightly on his lips. He blushed and this time brought her into a more deep and passionate kiss. When Kagome and Inuyasha came back for air. Kagome called over Rin. "Yes?" Rin asked. "Well, I'm sorry that you weren't an important character in this fan fiction." Kagome said feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah, I wish that for the next story that QueenOfBronx makes she will give me a _way_ bigger script." Rin said. "Yeah, yeah. Ok. I just wanted you to have your moment to shine. You can go back and be unimportant again." Kagome said flatly. Rin sighed sadly and walked away her head hung down from shame.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders she continued to kiss Inuyasha.

Everybody was happy that Kink-ho and Homo were now gone.

Opps! I mean Kikyo and Hojo. LOL.

The couple broke away from the kiss. Kagome smiled seductively and licked his nose. He backed away in shock. "When did you start licking faces?" he asked. "It's a new thing for me." She said smiling.

"I just got one question for you." He said. "What?" she asked. "For your diary with the little peeking in boys locker room. What was up with the ruler thing?" he asked. Kaogme blushed lightly. She whispered the answer in his ear. (I had to think for a while if I should put down about the ruler thing. I mean it's _really_ dirty. I'll just say _He was almost longer than a ruler. _That's all I'm going to say cause this story is rated **T**. But think about it for a while what did they saw and that he was almost longer than a ruler.) His eyes grew wide. "Ya, damn right I am." He said and they kissed again. They pulled back. "Do you want to see…." He asked. She giggled. "You are so dirty." She said and they kissed but this time it was a French kiss and nice loving kiss. They kissed with every love and passion that they had for each other.

_THIS IS INUYASHA'S THEME SONG:_

_**EVERY HEART**_

_JAPANESE VERSION_

_(If you watch the show you would know this song cause it's _

_the ending song)_

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Donna egao o deaetara  
Every heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atatakana basho ga aru so sweet  
Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaiteita so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

THE END 

_**EPLOUGE COMING SOON!**_

THX FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW 


	16. Chapter 16: Epilouge

Hello. I miss writing this story. So, here I am with an epilogue. I hope you guys like it. So, I really don't have much to say since this story is finished. But, I would really appreciate it if you guys read the Author's Note chapter.

Hey. Also I would like to say SORRY. You know why? Because

Today, August 16, 2007. I just realized that someone from

The Band of Seven is _really_ gay. Sorry, for me to write the story and not even know. And the thing was that I used Bankotsu cause you have to admit he does look alittle feminine. But, I found out that Jakotsu ISNT a girl it's really a boy. Cause for how much times the person said that they love Inuyasha. I didn't know that someone from Inuyasha can act so gay! So, now for the rest of my fan fictions Jankotsu is going to be the gay one NOT Bankotsu. So anyways one with the epilogue.

EPILOGUE: 3 YEARS LATER 

Now that years passed by there having descent lives. Kikyo and Naraku broke up but Kikyo is still in Rehab. Yes, she is still crazy as ever.

Hojo and Bankotsu tried to fight the system for approving _Gay Marriage_. But they keep turning them down so with Banktosu's good looks he became straight and dumped Hojo, which was still a virgin.

Miroku and Sango just came back from their honeymoon.

Rin well she is finally going out with Inuyasha's half older brother, Sesshormaru. Rin is also excited that she just received the script for QueenOfBronx's second story and found out that she will have bigger parts this time! Inuyasha and Kagome are now married and live together.

So, let' see whats going on in there house:

Kagome was in the bathroom she put an item in front of her and her eyes grew big. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled she ran out of the bathroom. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. When she found Inuyasha in the living room she threw a glass vase at him. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome threw the VCR now. "AH!" Inuyasha shrieked he dodged the VCR. "What… (dodge remote)…are you (dodge lamp)…doing!" Inuyasha said. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS!" Kagome yelled at him. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled back. "Don't play retarded with me." She said coldly. "I'm not playing what happened?" he asked concerned. Kagome started to cry.

_Ding-Dong!!!!_

Inuyasha got up to answer it. He opened the door and saw Sango and Miroku. "Is she ok?" Sango asked she quickly walked past Inuyasha and ran over to Kagome. "What did you do to her, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Wha-…uh? I did nothing. She just started to cry and throw things at me." Inuyasha explained. "Didn't she tell you?" Miroku asked. "Tell me what?" Inuyasha said curious. "You don't know! Oh Kami." Miroku said he walked over to Kagome to comfort her. "What the fuck is going on here?" Inuyasha asked. "CANT BELIEVE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Kagome yelled she continued to cry. "ABOUT WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'M PREGNANT!" "SHE'S PREGNANT!" Kagome yelled and then Sango and Miroku yelled out the last part.

Inuyasha's face turned pale and he did the most embarrassing girly thing that he ever did…..he…..fuckin…..fainted.

**3 HOURS LATER **

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. He still didn't wake up.

"EY! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha got up quickly. "What happened? How long was I out?" Inuyasha asked confused. "You was out for like _3 days!_" Kagome exclaimed. "REALLY!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Naw. I was just playing it's only been about 3 hours." Kagome said giggling. He grunted and got up. He looked down at Kagome's stomach it was still kind of flat since she was only pregnant for a couple of days.

"AH! A-a-a-are you really pregnant? And is it mine?" he asked.

"Yes and yes." Kagome said sadly. "And why aren't you guys happy?" Sango asked. "Because I'll loose my perfect figure and it will be very painful when I'm in labor." Kagome answered. "I'm only 20 and I'm going to be a father!" Inuyasha yelled. "Well, that's what you guys get for playing around so much!" Sango lectured then. "Now, if you don't want another one promise that you guys won't play around any more." Sango finished.

Inuyasha and Kagome cocked an eyebrow up at Sango. "You got to be kidding me." They both said.

"So….Kagome do you want to ride a roller coaster?" Miroku teased.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled and punched him in the jaw. "Ouch." Kagome muttered she rubbed her stomach gently.

"Well, let's go and get some ice cream." Sango suggested. Everybody agreed everybody ran to the front door leaving Kagome.

She gave everybody a death glare. "Ugh….YOU KNOW I CANT RUN!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Oh yeah." They all said. Inuyasha came up and picked up Kagome bridal style and they went to the ice cream shop.

**10 MONTHS LATER!!!!!!**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Kagome began to breath heavily. _Someone_ fainted again.

"Come on! Inuyasha wake up." Miroku ordered. "We didn't even get to the hospital yet and these two are already acting dramatic." Sango complained.

Miroku shoved Inuyasha in the car and Sango helped Kagome to the car.

Miroku was driving quickly to the hospital when _someone_ woke up again from there 5th faint today.

"Are we there yet?" Was asked by the hanyou at least 5 times.

When he was a his 17th Kagome snapped. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" Kagome yelled at him. It was quiet for the rest of the awkward ride.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Ok. Miss Kagome. Now I want you to breath deeply." The nurse told her. Kagome had tears on her face…already.

"Like this." The nurse demonstrated by taking a nice deep breath and letting it out peacefully. "Understand?" she asked.

"BITCH I KNOW HOW TO MUTHAFUCKIN BREATH!" Kagome yelled she was now breathing deeply giving the girl a death glare.

The nurse backed away slowly with fear.

"Kagome. Calm down." The doctor ordered. Kagome sent the doctor a death glare she was about to cuss him out to but stopped her self not wanting to cause any more attention.

"Did you get the baby yet?" Inuyasha asked peeking through the door.

Kagome sent him a death glare. "Come here." She said softly. He smiled and walked over to her slowly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" she yelled and punched him in the jaw. "Ouch. Bitch!" he yelled. "GUYS! Please, you guys can't use your inside voices?" the doctor scolded. They both sighed.

**10 minutes**

"AHHH!!!" Kagome yelled clutching on to Inuyasha's necklace.

"AWW! You're going to break it!" Inuyasha yelled holding on to his necklace. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Kagome yelled again tears in her eyes. "Ok. Now push again." The doctor instructed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome breathed heavily. She clutched on tighter smashing the necklace into little pieces.

"Shit." Inuyasha muttered he looked down and his eyes grew big.

'_Ew.'_ He thought. He felt a punch in his jaw. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT!" Kagome yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled again this time she was gripping on his hand.

His hand was slowly turning from red too blue to purple to black.

"Ok. One more push." The doctor instructed. She gripped on to his hand tighter. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she yelled to the top of her lungs. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Inuyasha yelled when he noticed that his hands were changing colors.

**AFTER THE "AHHHHHH!"S AND THE SCREAMS**

"What do you want to name her?" Kagome asked smiling down at the ebony haired, dog-eared, and amber-eyed infant.

"Um…………….um……………………um………………..um." Inuyasha began. A sweet dripped down Kagome forehead.

**5 minutes later**

"Um………….er…..wow….don't…know." Inuyasha finished.

"Airi." Kagome said quickly. "Yeah, that's perfect." Inuyasha said smiling down at his family. (that was _so_ corny.)

Sango and Miroku went into the labor room they smiled when they saw the family together. Inuyasha was holding, Airi. And Kagome was smiling at them.

This was a nice and loving family. Even thought that they argue and have really bad temper tantrums.

They still are a nice family.


	17. Author's Note

**Hello. This is just a little harmless Author's Note. The next story coming at you is going to be really, really good. You would hopefully like it just as much as you liked my 1****st**** fan fiction but hopefully even better. **

**I don't want to say any plans about this story that I'm about to do cause I don't want anybody too see it. So, thx for the previous reviews that I got for **_**Memories**_

**As you know for **_**Memories**_** I practically finished a 16-chapter story in under at least 10 days. I'm surprised at myself to cause when I write stories I normally don't finish them cause another story idea would come in mind. The next story I would try my **_**very**_** best put Rin, Kouga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru more in the story and will show other point of views like Kouga falling for Kagome and all make Kikyo more bitchy-er and stupider. **

**So, as you guys should know if you are a **_**Kikyo-Lover**_** then don't read my stories. But, I actually feel sorry for Kikyo a little cause how would you feel**

**If some other girl that looks like you just steal your man and stuff. I don't blame her but she is boring, emotionless, and not just as fun as Kagome. **

**That's why I prefer Inuyasha and Kagome more because at least Kagome is alive and doesn't try and force Inuyasha to be human like what Kikyo tried to do. **

**So, thx for all your support and hope to here from you again!!!!!**


End file.
